Magia negra
by Midgardian girl
Summary: Loki se ha dejado caer al abismo y ha parado en Midgard. En su exilio conoce las delicias de hacerse pasar por un simple mortal, la amistad, el amor, la libertad y otras cosas que lo preparan en su descenso como villano.
1. Alien

¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo!

¡No está respondiendo!

¡Administra adrenalina e insulina! ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Signos vitales débiles…

¡Tenemos que seguir intentando! Vamos, vamos…. sólo aguanta un poco… ¿Síntomas y estado en general?

Deshidratación severa, quemaduras solares de primer y segundo grado en rostro y manos, algunas contusiones no severas y hematomas, fuera de eso no hay traumatismos de gravedad y sin embargo…

Se empeña en irse… ¡debes ser muy testarudo, pero nosotros lo somos más! ¡Desfibrilador ya mismo! …A la cuenta de tres…

Sonidos muy vagos…

-¡Una!

Luces, ráfagas lejanas…

-¡Dos

Los últimos filamentos de vida… tenía que ser así: ya no había dolor, ya no había desesperación…Sólo un recuerdo lejano, un soplo… un suspiro… polvo… nada…

-¡Tres!

Una terrible convulsión eléctrica atravesó su pecho desnudo. Su cuerpo serpenteó debajo de un par de planchas metálicas cargadas de electricidad: Una, dos, tres veces y de repente los sonidos y las imágenes se hicieron nítidas. Una infame y brillantes luz blanca se estrelló en sus ojos. Muchas miradas, rostros confusos de hombres y mujeres…

-Lo hicimos.

-¡Bien hecho! Los felicito a todos.

-Informen a la administración del hospital que vamos en camino con un paciente vivo y estable…

-Ah sido una noche larga, terminemos de llegar a "casa".

Eso fue lo último que escuchó; voces y el sonido de la sirena abierta de una ambulancia, mas no tuvo tiempo de sentir pánico, vértigo, desamparo o confusión, fueron unos minutos de conciencia tan sólo, luego vino un sueño profundo y tranquilo que se tragó todo a su paso…

**I**

**Alien**

_La materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma._

-Eras tan sólo un niño inocente…

"Estoy muerto, debo estar muerto"

-¡Abandonado, sufriendo!...

"Entonces esto es todo"

Dejado para morir…

Recuerdos, pedazos de consciencia esparcidos por doquier y la sensación verdadera, real en cada centímetro de piel de haber perecido y sin embargo sólo podía recordar el último vistazo que echo a su padre y a su hermano antes de darse por muerto, debía estarlo, ya que, ¿quién contra la monstruosidad del universo infinito?

Sentía como si hubiera dormido y dormido por días, por mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo escuchaba la voz de su padre: "Eras tan sólo un niño inocente", nunca olvidaría esa conversación. Se veía a su mismo en la Cámara de las maravillas en el Palacio de Asgard, enfrentando la verdad de su vida. Él gritaba, sentía el dolor seco y cruel de las palabras del rey, gritaba pero esta vez nadie le escuchaba, no estaba su padre, ya no estaba más en Asgard, esta vez estaba solo en ese, su sueño y en ese cuarto de hospital donde, de súbito, acababa de recobrar la consciencia. Abrió los ojos repentinamente como en un acto reflejo para hallarse en esa dimensión desconocida. Unos minutos de confusión y espanto y mucho. No sabía, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar desconocido, pero entonces comenzó a cobrar consciencia de sí mismo, de querer averiguarse, cuando repentinamente vino a su mente que había caído por el abismo, que soltó el cetro de Odín con toda la intención de lanzarse a morir y no, no podía ser un sueño, ni estaba muerto, ni nada había terminado… ¿Así que esto era lo que seguía?

"¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Dónde estoy?" Fue la pregunta que inmediatamente la vino a la mente, quiso incorporarse y averiguarlo: las paredes blancas y los sonidos desconocidos que no le revelaron absolutamente nada: una punzada de dolor llamó la atención a su mano derecha, conectada a una de sus venas estaba una aguja que dependía de tubo muy delgado proveniente de una bolsa llena de un líquido extraño. Él quiso deshacerse de aquella sonda, mas el dolor agudo en la muñeca lo hizo desistir. Asustado como estaba ahora, al darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente indefenso, le impulso a analizarse; semidesnudo, conectado a ese tubo, tendido en esa horrenda cama, verificó que pudiera mover las extremidades, que no estuviese mutilado, desfigurado (sintió gasas colocadas en sus pómulos y en la frente), se contó los dedos de las manos (las vio vendadas); retiró las sabana; se palpó las piernas, los muslos; sintió una incomodidad, algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto; alzó la bata y retrocedió transido del susto, pues tenía conectada otra pequeña sonda en "salva sea la parte". Sus ojos desmesurados miraban incrédulos, su vergüenza, indignación y miedo lo rebasaron tanto que estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar pero se tapó la boca con la mano justo a tiempo pues en ese momento escuchó un par de voces femeninas. Lo único que su sentido de supervivencia le aconsejó hacer fue echarse de nuevo sobre e la almohada y cerrar los ojos fingiéndose inconsciente.

-Y no sabemos de dónde vino, ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni nada. Lleva dormido ya más de veinticuatro horas, es como si estuviera muy pero muy cansado, sólo eso puede ser ya que su sistema nervioso no revela daños de ningún tipo- venía diciendo una mujer a la otra cuando entraron a la habitación.

-Se le tomaron las muestras correspondientes para averiguar su estado clínico.

-Se demoraran en salir, tienen mucho trabajo en el laboratorio.

Loki sentía la tentación de abrir los ojos para mirar a las dueñas de las voces pero no podía arriesgarse, su sentido de supervivencia le decía que era de suma importancia permanecer en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible por no develar que ya había recuperado la conciencia: él sólo escucharía para así atar cabos y saber dónde, cómo, cuándo había llegado.

-Las quemaduras eran algo serias, el sol del desierto siempre hace lo suyo….

"Un momento, ¿desierto?"

- Sí, aunque tuvo suerte de no ser mordido por algún animal ponzoñoso…

- Eso es porque lo hayamos antes el anochecer, aún así, me temó que tendrá marcas.

- Es una lástima…Es guapo, doctora…

- Pues sí- contestó ella mientras tomaba el pulso de su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Cómo cuantos años cree que tenga?

- No llega ni a los treinta…Tal vez ande en los veintisiete o veintiséis.

"¡Cómo no!"

Loki sintió como una de ellas le tomaba un brazo y lo enrollaban con una especie de brazalete de tela muy áspera que enseguida comenzó a inflarse:- Su presión se ha estabilizado increíblemente rápido.

- A juzgar que estuvo a punto de fallecer por un paro cardio respiratorio, sí…Por eso ordené desconectarlo del electrocardiograma, sus signos vitales eran completamente estables.

La enfermera puso un tubito frio en una de las axilas de Loki.

- Voy a cambiar las gasas, doctora.

- Adelante.

"Estoy seguro, esto es una casa de sanación… ¡¿Midgardiana? Estoy en Midgard, puedo apostarlo, ¿pero cómo?"

Sintió que le retiraban las vendas de las manos. Entonces la mujer tomó una y habló:

-¡Doctora, venga aquí por favor, acérquese!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mire esto…- la enfermera estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía.

- ¡No puede ser!...Esta, ¡está curado! No tiene ya las quemaduras, es como si nunca las hubiera tenido, su piel esta…completamente reconstruida… ¡Retira las gasas del rostro!

- Sí.

Al quitar una a una, descubrieron que las lesiones en el rostro también habían desaparecido.

- Increíble…- expresó la doctora mirando con desconcierto a su paciente- ¿Cómo pudo? ¿qué pasó…?

La enfermera también observaba a Loki sorprendida, pues las mismas quemaduras severas que había atendido la noche anterior habían sanado.

-Nunca había…visto tal cosa.

-Ni yo- afirmó la doctora, luego fijo sus ojos asombrados en su paciente- pues, ¿de dónde has venido, criatura? ¿Quién eres?

-Este joven no es cualquiera, ¿Ya vio las manos?- la enfermera tomó una- ¿había visto manos más finas en un muchacho? ¡Vaya! El chico nunca en su vida ha hecho un trabajo manual, debe tratarse de un aristócrata, del hijo de un millonario o algo así…

"¡Qué observadora! Trabajos manuales, ¿yo? ¡Cómo no!"

-Tienes toda la razón, aunque la idea de que halles tirado y abandonado a un príncipe en medio del desierto como si fuera un cachorro callejero no es muy loable.

"¡No te creas!".

La enfermera al fin retiró el termómetro de la axila de Loki.

-Treinta y cinco grados, perfecto. Doctora, ¿qué está pensando? ¿A qué cree que se deba esta recuperación?

-No lo sé, y pensándolo bien… desearía tener esos resultados de laboratorio ya mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su teoría?

-Na...nada que suene…lógico, tal vez, no lo sé, en fin, sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos.

-Bueno, eso espero. Mientras, encenderé la televisión, tal vez con ruido despierte más pronto.

-Sí, buena idea- contestó la doctora en estado de confusión, sin poner demasiada atención a lo que le decía la enfermera- por ahora es mejor que nos retiremos.

-Está bien, como usted diga…

Loki escuchó como ambas abandonaron la habitación, ahora sólo escuchaba voces provenientes del televisor que tenía al frente de su cama. Se cercioró de no escuchar más, ni a la doctora ni a la enfermera, y entonces abrió los ojos lentamente.

Volvió a evaluar el cuarto donde estaba, austeramente blanco, un buro, un sillón, la cama, una sola ventana larga cubierta por una persiana y delante de él, un aparato llamado televisor empotrado a la pared, lo miró con cierta curiosidad, como se mira un bicho rarísimo recién descubierto, pero seguía muy preocupado por él mismo como para prestarle verdadero interés, de modo que continuó con las pesquisas en sí mismo pensando en los demás "horrores" de los que habría sido víctima.

Se asomó por el cuello de esa insufrible bata, que era por mucho, la peor prenda de vestir que hubiera usado nunca. No vio nada más que unos raros adhesivos circulares pegados a su pecho, algo así como unos sensores. Lo demás lo había escuchado, se encontraba en perfecto estado, de no ser por lo que le habían hecho: de nuevo miró bajo su bata como para cerciorarse de que no había sido víctima de una alucinación, pero la maldita sonda seguía allí. El sólo imaginarse el cómo y el para qué le producían renovadas ganas de gritar, de todas maneras siguió el camino del pequeño tubo, tenía que averiguar su función, fue entonces que descubrió colgando a los pies de la cama una bolsa plástica donde se almacenaba su propia orina, de nuevo sintió sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo por la vergüenza, y maldijo todos los métodos de salud midgardianos.

Sus pesquisas fueron interrumpidas al escuchar en el televisor algo que sí atrajo su interés:

_Central de Roswell, televisión local, toda la información y acontecimientos de nuestra ciudad en un sólo sitio, Central de Roswell, nuestro canal._

_A continuación por Central de Roswell, Telediario vespertino._

"Roswell…Estoy en un lugar llamad Roswell", caviló desando saber más, y para su suerte el noticiero dio inició en ese momento. La voz del par de presentadores de sexos indistintos anunciaron fecha, hora y ubicación: Roswell, Nuevo México.

-Nuevo…México…- repitió Loki sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. Sin tener que hacer demasiada memoria cayó en cuenta de que era el mismo territorio donde había caído Thor, en un subreino Midgardiano llamado la Unión Americana.

Los siguientes minutos estuvo atento a todo cuanto pudiera ver y escuchar, no sólo en las noticias, sino también en los anuncios comerciales, casi al final de la emisión vinieron algunas notas científicas y de actualidad y esta vez el príncipe hallaría noticias muy, más que interesantes_: -Y a casi cuatro meses de los acontecimientos sin precedentes registrados en el poblado de Puente Viejo, aquí en el estado de Nuevo México, continúan las pesquisas y el cerco que han impuesto las diversas agrupaciones para gubernamentales y de seguridad nacional con el fin de estudiar las consecuencias y efectos de la ahora llamada "Comprobación de la teoría Foster". Científicos de todo el mundo han arribado al lugar en una constante peregrinación nunca vista ante el que ha sido llamado el descubrimiento del siglo, pues con ello terminaron de una vez por todas, años de especulación acerca del fenómeno ovni y las incógnitas acerca de la vida en otros planetas._

_En notas relacionadas, la científica astro física, doctora Jane Foster, es una seria candidata a la nominación al premio Nobel de física dos mil nueve, debido su enorme contribución en la materia, según han informado fuentes oficiales del comité de este sumo reconocimiento en Estocolmo, Suecia…_(Un video con imágenes de ella aparecieron, Loki se sonrió con algo de malicia, satisfacción e incredulidad al conocer tan inesperada y repentinamente a la mujer de la que supuestamente se había enamorado su hermano, pero más que nada estaba aturdido:. La mujer era muy bella y al parecer un genio, su hermano, el muy maldito, gozaba de demasiada suerte)_. Recordemos que esta joven científica, hasta hace poco desconocida, ha cobrado fama mundial gracias, no sólo a la comprobación de su teoría, sino a su participación directa con los sucesos y los personajes involucrados: visitantes del planeta conocido como Asgard que hasta hace poco se pensaba, era un mundo ficticio perteneciente al folclor y a la mitología de los países nórdicos…_

Al escuchar mencionar el nombre de su otrora reino y hogar, Loki se quedó pasmado, pensando detenidamente en la situación y lo que supo, en primera instancia, fue que el anonimato ya no era una garantía, que los mortales estaba perfectamente conscientes, como nunca lo habían estado, de la existencia, en algún lugar del Universo, del reino de los llamados dioses. Pero más que nada, se dio cuenta que de no convencer a los mortales que él era uno de ellos, tendría graves y serias dificultades. Pensó que ya había llamado la atención gracias a sus peculiaridades físicas y que se encontraba cerca del epicentro de toda esa locura mediática desatada, cayó en conclusión de que con el tiempo, los midgardianos no tenían más que sumar dos más dos para dar que él era todo, menos un mortal común y corriente, eso sin contar las pruebas físicas que pudieron haberle hecho, y si todo aquello ocurría se metería en aprietos, ¡oh claro que sí! Ya se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo objeto de todo tipo de investigaciones y estudios, se veía preso y acorralado en aras de la ciencia y a merced de sus captores que lo harían material de laboratorio, pero más importante, estaba claro que quedaría a merced de la famosa Jane Foster, quien, estaba seguro, era ya una de su enemigas en potencia.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Inventar una historia? ¿Escapar? Sea lo que fuere que decidiera, era la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había estudiado acerca de los mortales, mucho más de lo que elemental enseñado por sus maestros en Asgard, quienes pintaban a los nativos de Midgard como simples, rudimentarios y temerosos.

Se sintió harto de sus propias sensaciones. El sentimiento de desamparo lo envolvió y hasta maldijo no haber muerto de una vez por todas, en lugar de ir a Hel, estaba allí, a merced de la barbarie midgardiana, solo, abandonado, anónimo...

En sus cavilaciones y pensamientos, al compas de las voces del televisor, con la quietud de la soledad de su habitación y la tibieza de la tarde (casi noche), pronto, sin darse cuenta del cómo o del cuando, de nuevo se fue quedando dormido.

**-ooOOoo-**

Sonidos…sonidos, tal vez pasos aproximándose. El tic, tac, tic tac del reloj de pared que marcaban ya las once de la noche. Por un momento el desdichado príncipe deseó que todo lo vivido hubiera sido una pesadilla y despertar en sus aposentos en palacio. Deseó como nunca escuchar un "buenos días" de los labios de su madre, y hasta deseo sentarse a tomar el desayuno con su familia, que ahora ya sabía, era adoptiva.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…insistía, también sonidos inteligibles para él, el sonar de aparatos afuera de la habitación, voces, parloteos lejanos, pasos, unos pasos que se aproximaban a esa, su habitación que ahora estaba a oscuras, en calma, el televisor apagado, las persianas bien cerradas.

Trató de sobreponerse un poco a la confusión porque efectivamente, los pasos se acercaban y esta vez fue demasiado tarde para fingir nada, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto: -Hola, buenas noches, ¿cómo estás? Veo que ya despertaste, ¡eso es bueno!

Loki lo miró y sintió volverse mudo por su repentino allanamiento. "Inventa un nombre, inventa una historia", se dijo a sí mismo viendo a su interlocutor como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Qué confusión eh? Ya me imagino, un día estas como si nada y al otro despiertas solo y desubicado en un hospital…Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, nosotros también, no sabemos nada de ti, ¡ah por cierto! Yo soy Mike, el enfermero de guardia, te voy a estar vigilando toda la noche, y si necesitas algo allí esta ese timbre.

"Enfermero, ¿qué rayos es eso?" Pensaba Loki sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enorme y corpulento joven moreno, enfundado en una filipina y pantalones azules que no dejaba de parlotear mientras le colocaba un termómetro en la axila y le ponía el mismo brazalete áspero inflable de hacía unas horas.

-¿No te lo dije? El baumanometro no miente, ya estás bien, listo para la otra, como quien dice. En poco tiempo podrás marcharte a tu casa, compañero. Y bueno, ya que has despertado, ¿no gustas llamar a alguien? Avisar que estas aquí, en el Hospital General de Roswell, decirle a tus padres, tu novia o esposa, no sé, un amigo… ¿Por qué sí recuerdas todas esas cosas, verdad? No vayas a ser como esos casos de amnesia porque entonces tendremos que trasladarte a psiquiatría, jeje, no, bueno, era una broma, es que nosotros no sabemos quién eres o de dónde saliste. No traías identificación, cartera o teléfono, ¡nada! Déjame adivinar, ¿te asaltaron? Sí, hay unos vándalos rondando estos lares que desbalijan y abandonan en el desierto a los incautos, seguramente eso te pasó amigo, lo que no nos explicamos es porque sufriste un paro cardiaco, porque sí, estuviste a punto de "emprender el gran viaje", suerte que no fue así. Y bueno, aquí entre nos, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo te llamas?...¿De dónde has salido?

"Oh no"

-¡No, no, no! Espera, déjame adivinar, no me digas, ¡no me digas!...-el joven se lo quedo mirando escrutadoramente y se fue acercando a él poco a poco hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro y entonces le dijo- yo sí sé quién eres y de dónde viniste. Sí, claro que sí, todo concuerda, todo está en sitio, verdad que los demás nunca lo hubieran pensado pero yo sí, ¡oh sí! Es muy difícil engañar al buen Mike. Se tu secreto, amigo…

Loki palideció más si se podía, tragó saliva, sudo frío y se dispuso a enfrentar lo inevitable, entonces, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: - ¿De verdad?- sus primeras palabras en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

¡Sí, ooo sí!

¿Y?

-Eres uno de esos geeks que siempre andan merodeando estos lares …

"¿Queeeeeeeee?"

-Sí, amigo, de esos tipos raros que se reúnen en las convenciones con disfraces e historietas. Ayer hubo una de esas reuniones, vinieron muchos, esta ciudad es muy propicia para eso, ya sabes, con todo el asunto del extraterrestre y el platillo volador en los cincuentas, ¡uuf! La gente jamás lo ha podido superar, y luego con todo eso de Puente viejo, es peor que nunca, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y como dicen por allí: esos geeks, parece que vinieron de otro planeta, jeje, ¿no es gracioso?

-Ni que lo digas- expresó Loki aliviado y afable por la simplicidad de ese, el que se hacía llamar enfermero Mike.

-Ah por cierto, nadie discute que tu disfraz era asombroso, ¡cómo los de Hollywood y todo eso! Ustedes cada día les ponen más empeño a sus trajes…Ah por cierto, lo enviaron a la lavandería, estaba todo lleno de arena del desierto, cuando te den de alta te lo regresan- el joven entonces detuvo su verborrea acordándose del termómetro el cual se apresuró a retirar de la axila de Loki- temperatura perfecta, presión arterial perfecta, ¡eres fuerte, compañero! Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que cambiarte este suero, ya lo terminaste, ¡muy rápido eh! Por cierto, debes tener hambre, en un momento avisaré que te traigan algo de cenar ya que estas mucho mejor. ¿Qué otra cosa, qué otra cosa debo hacer? ¡Ah sí! Vaciar….¡esto!

Y Loki volvió a recordar su sonda y la vergonzosa bolsa de plástico y estuvo seguro de que se sonrojó, sin embargo conservó la suficiente elocuencia para pedir un favor: -Eh, enfermero…¡Mike! Creo que…me gustaría…me gustaría…

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría deshacerme de….de…de esto- y sin menos vergüenza señalo su entrepierna con la mirada.

-Ahhh, ¡la sonda en la uretra! Sí, es un verdadero dolor de bolas, ¡válgame la expresión!

Loki sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, amigo, te diré, pudo haberlo hecho la enfermera mañana en la mañana, pero es mejor de hombre a hombre, aunque no te preocupes, aquí diario vemos de todo, no hay morbo que perseguir, jeje, pero tienes razón, te vas a sentir mejor sin la sonda- decía eso mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y se acercaba un tinaja pequeña de aluminio con unos instrumentos- ahora sí, vas a aspirar hondo porque te va a doler y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Me va a doler?- preguntó consternado pero no hubo tiempo a nada más.

-No hay remedio- contestó el enfermero al mismísimo tiempo de levantar sabanas y bata- ahora sí, ¡aspira!

¡Aaaaarghhhhh! ¡ Divina….Madre…..!- Loki se retorció de dolor. Sin ninguna pausa o reparo la sonda fue retirada en cuestiones de segundos con un rápido ademán- ¡por las…barbas de Odín!

¡Ya, ya, ya pasó! Anímate - le decía el enfermero mientras le palmeaba el hombro- a veces "el amigo" tiene que sufrir, no hay remedio, ¡así es la vida!

¡Pues vaya mierda!- contestó Loki hecho un ovillo, sintiendo aún los efectos de la "agresión".

Sí, bueno, te advierto que te va a arder la próxima vez que quieras hacer por ti mismo, así que prepárate. Y yo me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes, utilizas el botón que está detrás de tu almohada. Hasta pronto.

Loki no contestó, se quedó quieto en su sitió repasando en su mente todo junto con la posibilidad de ser descubierto, ¡había estado demasiado cerca! Y eso tenía que acabar ya mismo. Se considero afortunado de que el enfermero ( a quien no entendió ni la mitad de lo que había dicho) no le hubiera hecho un interrogatorio, pero no correría con la misma suerte a la mañana siguiente. Esta vez no podía confiar en sus capacidades, una cosa es que supiera cosas acerca de Midgard y los mortales, y otra muy diferente que estuviera seguro no caería en contradicciones o fallas de verosimilitud, y en ese mismo instante una idea feroz e intrépida cruzó por su mente: escapar del hospital esa misma noche. ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez pudiera lograrlo.

Con minucia se puso a observar los tubos que lo conectaban al suero, pudo percatarse que en ellos había varias conexiones, de modo que si no quería hacerse más daño, lo único que tenía que hacer era desconectarse, pero primero probó ponerse en pie, temió estar debilitado en exceso, que no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo. Bajó de la cama y era un poco cierto: sentía sus piernas flojas, débiles, sin embargo pudieron sostenerlo de pie y echar pasos.

Con cautela miraba sus pies descalzos sobre las losetas frías, comprobó que en caso necesario pudiera escapar rápidamente, esa era una prueba que tenía que ponerse a sí mismo llegado el momento. La idea que seguía fija en su mente era salir de allí a como diera lugar, después de todo era de noche, las sombras podían ampararlo.

Regresó de nuevo a su puesto en la cama y meditó un poco, tenía que saber si sus poderes estaban intactos, en principió no se atrevía a poner en prueba nada, a decir verdad tenía miedo de que al igual que Thor, ahora él estuviese desprovisto de sus maravillosas habilidades mágicas y mentales. "No seas tonto Loki, el poder de Thor estaba atado a Mjölnir, era dependiente a él, intrínseco a él. Odín lo había despojado de su divinidad al momento de echarlo de Asgard, no tiene nada que ver contigo, tus poderes y habilidades te pertenecen, son tuyos por derecho propio, eres tú sin depender de nadie o de nada, cada milímetro de ese poder tan te pertenece que nadie ha de arrebatártelo, ni los millones de años luz que te han traído a este mundo". Y los minutos seguían corriendo, no había más remedio, tenía que arriesgarse ya.

Un segundo después, el intento de una leve tele transportación estaba frustrado. Ante la desesperanza del dios, no había ocurrido nada, seguía en su sitio: las habilidades tan y tantas veces ensayadas hasta el dominio, esta vez también lo abandonaban. "¡No puede ser, no puede ser!", se dijo a sí mismo volviéndose a concentrar: ¡nada!

"¡Maldita sea!" No podía ser verdad, estaba varado en el reino de los mortales y convertido en uno de ellos. Es poco si digo que una angustia y una desolación inmensa invadieron su pecho a punto de estallar, ahora sí de verdad. A dos segundos tan sólo estuvo de rendirse, volver a hacerse un nudillo sobre la cama y esperar lo que viniera…"¡Eso jamás!" No, su naturaleza terca y obstinada combinada con su orgullo infranqueable serían los que lo sacarían de allí: luego entonces, su resolución de escapar se aferró a él como la última instancia entre la locura y la muerte. "Y no te he de dar el gusto de verme derrotado, ¡querido hermano! Y en cuanto a ti Odin, ¡he demostrarles a todos cuanto vale el príncipe Loki así muera intentándolo! "

Escapar de todas las amenazas y penurias o morir en el intento, renacer y trascender. Cuando alzó la mirada y volvió a poner ambos pies sobre el suelo para avanzar hacia la puerta, sabía perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás, y que a ese, le seguían un sin número, muchísimos otros, un infinito de pasos que ya nadie podría detener y que habrían de llevarlo a los vericuetos de la venganza: en la oscuridad atarlo...

Pues, el segundo episodio de este fic, menciono las gracias que doy a Valdemar por haberme regalo dos reviews y a quien visitó el fic también.

Pues aqui estamos ante un Loki desamparado en la Tierra, si, porque esta vez no cuenta ni con la lejana protección de su padre o la esperanza de recuperar un Mjölnir, luego entonces, ¿qué será de él? ¿Cómo se las arreglara para llegar a donde lo hallamos en el primer episodio de esta historia?

Tal vez cree alguna confusión el modo en como rompo con esa linea del relato, esta vez fui hacia atrás, un año atrás para narrar lo que pasó con el dios del engaño y que fue lo que terminó por transformalo en el megalomaniaco que veremos en Avengers, pero también en el príncipe encumbrado que vive en la cima de Manhatan.

Y por cierto, elegi Roswell para su "aterrizaje" por que es un lugar famoso debido al incidendente del supuesto platillo volador que cayó allí en 1947, incluso creo puede ser que por ello Nuevo México haya sido el estado elegido por los guionistas de Thor para crear alli la ficción del pueblo llamado Puente Viejo.

Espero les guste =)


	2. Europa

La conocí la misma noche en que llegué a ese pueblo de cuyo nombre, la verdad, no me acuerdo. Era tarde ya, estaba oscuro, solo, triste y sucio… como yo…

**III**

**Europa**

¿Quién ocupa ahora fastuosos salones de mármol y ostentosos aposentos en Palacio? ¿Quién se acicala con exquisitos afeites y fragancias? ¿Quién viste de finas indumentarias hechas de seda y oropel? ¿Quién bebe licores esplendidos y come manjares deliciosos en vajillas de oro y plata? ¿Quién cabalga supremo sobre soberbios corceles? ¿Quién es llamado "su Alteza Real" o "Su Majestad" y recibido con honores y caravanas? ¿Quién es ahora príncipe de Asgard? ¿Dónde está el poderoso señor con influencia sobre la vida y la muerte de miles de súbditos, el hijo pequeño de los reyes?... Nadie lo sabe, ni su Real Majestad en persona. ¿Cómo podía él saber donde estaba ese elegante y refinado joven, si ya no era capaz de verlo ni en su propio reflejo?

-¿Qué ha hecho la vida con usted, milord?

Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras observaba su demacrado reflejo incipientemente proyectado sobre la superficie de un anuncio publicitario que adornaba una parada de autobús (_**Stark Industries presenta su Nuevo Smart phone**__, Telefonía de punta en tus manos_, decía el cartel detrás de una placa de acrílico), en ese cruce oscuro y silencioso, de ese pueblo de paso donde lo que predominaba era el susurro de los grillos entre la maleza y el follaje del descuidado parquecito que tenía a sus espaldas; el ladrido de perros tristes; voces extrañas; autos transitando en su marcha indiferente; una música lejana y apagada entre las sombras de la noche se fundía con las ambarinas luces del alumbrado público que resbalaban sobre el pavimento seco y sucio:

_All things must pass, all things must pass away…_

Recitaba la canción que por instantes se perdía en el aire de esa noche sin luna y sin estrellas:

_Now the darkness only stays the night-time, in the morning it will fade away. Daylight is good at arriving at the right time, it´s not always going to be this grey. __All things must pass,  
>all things must pass away…<em>

A esa hora ganaba el desamparo en su corazón y la frustración al no entender ni la mitad de las cosas que lo rodeaban. Se sentía ciego y bobo pero sobre todo, y muy a su pesar, asustado. Escuchando en la lejanía, tenía que admitir que la melodía era algo reconfortante, "ojala fuera cierta" pensó tragando espeso y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, ese rostro pálido por el hambre, el cansancio y la incertidumbre, con ojeras debajo de los parpados ( los ojos verdes lucían más grandes en las facciones cada día más afiladas y delgadas), el cabello sucio que comenzaba a ponerse hirsuto y una barba naciente que le estaba causando escozor constante: "por eso siempre me gustaba afeitarme", no importaba lo que dijeran Thor o Fandral o el mismo Odin, él siempre mantuvo su opinión: "andar por la vida como un animal lanudo no era símbolo de virilidad ni de poder…". Entonces se dio cuenta de la ironía: incluso en el mínimo detalle había sido distinto al resto, ¿por qué le extrañaba no haber encajado nunca?

Comenzó a rascarse las mejillas y el mentón y a pensar, ¿por qué hasta ahora tenía cambios físicos? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que cayó en el abismo? En el telediario habían dicho "el acontecimiento de Puente viejo sucedido hace cuatro meses". Él tenía una idea de las medidas de tiempo de los mortales, y eso hacía ya muchos días: todo el asunto del destructor, del destierro de Thor, de su caída al abismo, tenían ese tiempo de haber ocurrido, y sin embargo parecía que esos meses, perdido en lo desconocido, habían sido nada en su cuerpo, sin contar que aún conservaba algún tipo de "naturaleza divina": el poder de auto regenerarse de heridas, por lo demás, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido: era extraño. Pero entonces una idea venida a la mente lo dio un poco de esperanza: tal vez había perdido sus poderes por influencia de aquellas fuerzas desconocidas que lo habían traído hasta Midgard, tal vez había un tránsito de descompensación y lo que necesitaba para ser el poderoso ser de antes era "aclimatarse" o adaptarse al planeta, recobrar fuerzas. Mientras tanto estaba en un problema: o se le ocurría algo verdaderamente ingenioso, o estaba condenado a vivir en calidad de indigente en medio de los mortales: sintió un escalofrío, no supo si por miedo ante esas crueles expectativas o ya era capaz de sentir el otoño, pero se estremeció y se hundió en la chaqueta de algodón que había hurtado, como todo lo que llevaba puesto: repasó en su mente como había escapado del hospital y como había llegado hasta ese pueblo.

Dejar inconsciente al pobre enfermero Mike y echarlo entre las sábanas y los cobertores de la cama como ocupando su lugar después de robarle sus ropas había sido lo primero, por suerte ese joven era tan alto como él mismo. Salir de la habitación ocultándose en ese uniforme hasta donde pudiera conseguir una indumentaria más convincente fue lo siguiente, "Tu traje…lo han llevado a la lavandería", claro, si su ropa había sido enviada a la tal "lavandería" es porque en ese lugar había más prendas. Cubriéndose el rostro con un tapa bocas que halló en el bolsillo de la filipina, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital buscando una señal que le indicara como llegar al lugar indicado. Toparse con una afanadora sacando sabanas sucias de una habitación desocupada fue conveniente pues se limitó a seguirla de cerca hasta dar con el dichoso cuarto alojado en el sótano del hospital. Loki tuvo que esperar hasta asegurarse de que la empleada dejara sola la habitación para poder entrar: al abrir las puertas blancas de vaivén se encontró con una habitación tibia, pulcra y espaciosa, llena con lavadoras automáticas, centrifugados, olor a suavizante, desinfectante y detergente: en palacio había algo similar a eso, allí trabajaban un conglomerado de sirvientas todas cubiertas en enaguas y cofias; lavando, planchando y tiñendo todo lo que fuera necesario, lo recordaba porque había ido allí algunas veces en sus exploraciones infantiles, ahora estaba ante una moderna versión de ese lugar de servidumbre.

Comenzó a explorar los grandes y altos anaqueles donde se apilaban sabanas, uniformes, y ropa seca, por un momento se le ocurrió que podía, no sólo hacerse de una indumentaria Midgardiana, sino de recuperar sus atavíos Asgardianos para no dejarlos en manos extrañas; porque era lo único que tenía de su "hogar"; porque le repugnaban los mortales, plebeyos, vulgares y estaba seguro de que harían mal uso de sus ropas principescas. Empezó entonces la pesquisa que resultaba agotadora, pues los estantes eran tan tupidos y variados como los de la Real Biblioteca de Asgard, sólo que en vez de libros y volúmenes había prendas y sabanas. Y no tuvo tiempo de seguir con la búsqueda que tal vez fuera infructuosa, se conformó con buscar ropa masculina que le viniera. Ya se había dado cuenta gracias a la televisión de cómo vestía un hombre normal, casual y joven, y también sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, y al final nadie se fijo en un joven alto y delgado que salió del hospital usando jeans, zapatos deportivos, camiseta y chaqueta de algodón con caperuza,

Una vez escapando en medio de la noche, con las fuerzas apenas suficientes y sin saber a dónde o cómo ir, Loki se lanzó prácticamente al vacío, tomando el primer camino que encontró, a viajar como polizón en busca de la gran orbe más próxima para en un comienzo perderse en ella: le habían dicho que esa ciudad del estado era Albuquerque, así, con penurias e inconvenientes ahora se encontraba a escasos kilómetros.

Hacía un par de días que venía aplicando el sistema de los "aventones" como solían llamarlo , desde que aprendió que los mortales tenían eso entendido en un acto de buena fe con los viajeros sin suerte que sólo tenían que apostarse a la orilla de un camino y hacer una seña con el pulgar levantado. Así pues, los últimos en favorecerlo fueron una familia de personas de piel muy apiñonada, ojos oscuros y acento extraño que lo transportaron en la caja de la pick up que el padre conducía junto con la carga que comerciaban, lo acompañaban los hijos de aquel matrimonio, un par de chiquillos que no desistían de quitarle los ojos de encima y de hacerle preguntas que él no podía ni quería responder, pero tal vez eso no fuera lo más incomodo, sino la criatura peluda y cuadrúpeda sin el don del habla que no dejó de jadear ni un minuto sobre su hombro, que insistió en treparse a dormir sobre su regazo y en lengüetearle el rostro como si él fuera un postre.

Pero al final se portaron muy amables y le dejaron a poco a donde se encontraba ahora por ser el lugar más cercano a Albuquerque por dónde ellos pasarían: con bendiciones lo despidió la madre de familia deseándole suerte: él nunca había tratado con personas sencillas como esas, no sabía si los plebeyos de Asgard eran tan amables con los desconocidos como esos midgardianos que no volvería a ver nunca.

Ahora se encontraba en ese páramo desconocido y hostil sin tener la menor idea de que hacer, casi abrazándose a sí mismo, volvió a posar el rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos como para descansarlos de la fatiga. Las canciones seguían escuchándose perdidas a lo lejos, la indiferencia y la quietud no cesaban de sentirse amargas, pero entonces algo salió del gris contexto: un ruido de airosos pasos sobre la acera y el incesante sonido de una voz femenina, Loki escuchaba aquello sin tomar la menor importancia, con los ojos cerrados contra las palmas de sus manos se percató que la dueña de los pasos y de la voz se aproximaba hasta sentarse a su lado, olfateó la estela de un delicado perfume :-Sí, sí, ¡ya te lo dije! Mi auto se descompuso, sí, una mierda, ¡me tenía que pasar justamente hoy que es mi día libre! Ahora estoy varada aquí, sí, el pueblito siguiente… ¡Por cierto, vaya que feo es todo por aquí! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy una snob? Jajajajaja, ¡pues tal vez!

La alegre platica de quien se sentaba a su lado hizo que Loki bajara poco a poco las manos y volteara la vista para ver a quien pertenecía: Lo que vio primero no le disgusto, al menos no como lo hacía la perorata incansable y algo escandalosa de la muchacha, que por cierto, debía de estar loca ya que hablaba sola, o al menos eso le pareció a él que no alcanzaba a ver el audífono manos libres que ella usaba para charlar al teléfono, o era porque no se iba a percatar de minucias cuando lo que llamó su atención no fueron ni el cabello color castaño con mechas doradas de la chica, ni las manos de uñas esmaltadas con un anillo o dos en casi cada dedo, el maquillaje sensual, ¡no! Sino la falda más pequeña que Loki hubiera visto en toda su vida y que atrajo inevitablemente su mirada: es que en Asgard nunca hubiera visto a una mujer usando una prenda que dejara ver los muslos de un par de piernas torneadas y tersas, como las de aquella desconocida.

-Entonces tendré que tomar un autobús desde aquí, no tengo otro remedio, a esta hora todos los talleres están cerrados entonces deje mi auto aparcado, espero que este a salvo…No te preocupes y dile a los otros que estaré allá en cosa de una hora, sí, ya estoy en la parada del bus y al parecer no tarda en pasar. Sí, sí, ya me lo indicaron los lugareños, es el autobús número ciento cincuenta y uno que va hasta el centro de la ciudad, tuve suerte, al parecer es el último, uuf, al menos…Sí ya te dije que es lo que hacía viajando, regresaba de… ya sabes, de atender un negocio de última hora…Sí, sí sé qué piensas que soy muy ambiciosa a veces, pero necesito el dinero…Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, sí hasta pronto, estaré bien no te preocupes, ¡adiós!

Y colgó. Acto seguido se quitó el audífono y lo guardó en el bolso. Loki seguía observándola a discreción tratando de escudriñar en esa feminidad distinta a la que conocía, se sorprendió por el hecho mismo de estar admirando el cuerpo de la chica por puro instinto, como algo que de repente surgía inevitable y ajeno a su voluntad y se reprendió por ello: ¡cómo si no tuviera verdaderas preocupaciones para permitirse distraerse con los encantos de una mujer!

La mujer, ese ser ajeno, esa otredad, esa criatura para él casi desconocida en la que ocasionalmente encontraba una fuente de placer le resultaba casi incomprensible a fuerza de no hacerlas parte de su vida salvo excepción de la que había creído su madre. La feminidad de cuyos vicios él era intruso y usurpador: astuto, mentiroso, labioso, ladino, insidioso y hechicero, todo ello propio de las hembras a quién él aprendió tanto a desear como aborrecer porque había sido en ellas que probó el rechazo, que se traducía en el rechazo de su propia sociedad, de su mundo mismo, esa era su tragedia: él, hijo accidental, macho no deseado, guerrero subestimado, hombre de ninguna…

Sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella que volteó de improviso, tal vez sintiendo su mirada, inmediatamente Loki apartó los ojos y miró al cielo como si Odín le estuviera hablando, por toda reacción la chica sonrió y para sorpresa de él, criado en un rígido mundo de asfixiante protocolo, ella le saludó sin mayores tramites:

-¡Hola!-dijo con una sonrisa- no te había visto, ¿También estas esperando el autobús?

Por toda contestación Loki se encogió de hombros

-Eso creí. Bueno al menos ya no estamos solos, mientras esperamos nos hacemos compañía, ¿qué tal?

Loki no quería conversar, odió que la chica tratara de hacerlo, de modo que si podía librarse de la pequeña intrusa de una manera más o menos diplomática estaría feliz, así pensó en limitarse a contestar con monosilábicos y frases escuetas: -Puede ser.

-Está muy solo por aquí, creo que me debería dar un poco de miedo, pero se me defender bien en todo caso, o al menos eso creo…

Él no contestó esta vez, se limitó a desviar la mirada y fingir que no la había escuchado.

-Creo que eres algo tímido, ¿verdad? Bueno, disculpa, tengo la costumbre de hablar y hablar siempre que puedo, me gusta hacerlo, me gusta socializar y expresarme…

-¿No? ¿De verdad? ¡Si no me dices ni me entero!

La muchacha lejos de molestarse por el sarcasmo sonrió:-Y ya lo veo, después de todo tienes sentido del humor- dirigió las manos a su bolso sin quitarle la mirada a Loki quien volvió a voltear en dirección opuesta, ella sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno con los labios y ofreció.

-Y no, no lo creo- dijo él mirando casi con repugnancia el desconocido paquetito.

-Está bien, ¿así que eres un chico sano eh, "Ojos verdes"?

-¿Ojos verdes?

-¡Oh sí! Sería una manera de llamarte, bueno, es que no nos hemos presentado- poniendo su cigarrillo en los labios, se señaló a sí misma diciendo- Yo soy Europa, ¿y tú?

-Vamos a dejarlo en "Ojos verdes"…

-Bueno está bien, como quieras, tampoco es que sea bueno ir por el mundo diciendo nuestro nombre a extraños, ¿verdad?- y se sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes parejos y blancos- oye, ¿y qué harás en la ciudad? Yo iré con mis amigos a divertirme toda la noche, será genial, la pasaremos bien, ¡me gusta tener noches libres! A veces el trabajo es muy agotador…

-Sí, aja…

-Vaya amigo, tienes la jovialidad de un viudo, deberías soltarte más, no sé, creo que si de vez en cuando sonrieras esa cara de angelito se vería más mona.

"¿Angelito?, ¿mona?"

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado y algo hostil.

-Bueno, a que pareces un curita o un monjecito acabado de escapar el convento, tienes cara de seminarista, ¡no! ¿No me digas que de verás te escapaste de un lugar así? Pues si lo hiciste, ¡qué bueno! Todos los curas guapos son un desperdicio- y se sonrió de buena gana.

Loki la miraba ahora contrariado, primero porque no había entendido casi nada y segundo porque lo volvían a llamar guapo, estaba bien, suponía, pero aún así era extraño y le resultaba incomodo. En Asgard eran más bien pocas las que le llegaron a atribuir tal virtud, atraídas por hombres musculosos y mucho más viriles (en cuanto a su criterio), las asgardianas habían despreciado sistemáticamente su peculiar belleza andrógina y su estilizada esbeltez, por lo cual podía pensar que la linda joven que tenía enfrente se estaba mofando de él.

-No, no te creas, era solo una broma, en realidad…

-¡Oye! ¡Si quisiera hablar de las cosas más estúpidas del universo contigo, ya lo sabrías!

La chica lo miró sorprendida y sus ojos almendrados se rasgaron felinos, molestos, se levantó del asiento y dijo con voz ofendida: -¡Para lucir tan inocente e indefenso eres bastante imbécil!

Loki, que se había cruzado de brazos y rehusado mirarla más, volteó estupefacto ante el insulto: estaba muy bien que nunca fue blanco del amor incondicional de su gente, ¡pero jamás, nadie lo había llamado de esa manera! No al menos en su mero rostro, de modo que boquiabierto, él también se fue poniendo de pie lentamente en actitud desafiante: -¿Cómo me llamaste?

La chica, con las manos en la cintura, esta vez tuvo que alzar la cara para poder hablarle a los ojos: -Imbécil, eres un imbécil, y vaya que tengo que lidiar con muchos hombres idiotas todos los malditos días, incluso me creía inmune o experta en la materia, ¡Pero veo que tú sobresales! ¡Enfadarse de esa manera y ser tan grosero con quien te brinda una sonrisa, eso sólo lo hace un perfecto imbécil!

-¡¿Cómo, qué, cómo demonios te atreves, tú, pequeña mujerz…?

-¡Ja! ¡Qué originales son los hombres! Siempre nos llaman de las mismas maneras para insultarnos, pero es igual, conmigo no funciona, ¡y te advierto que si intentas cualquier cosa extraña te vas a arrepentir!- y sacó de su bolso un aerosol de gas pimienta que Loki miró extrañado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No me voy a quedar aquí escuchando los insultos de una vulgar desconocida! ¡Me largo! ¡Y si no te golpeo es porque eres una mujer!

-¡Anda, anda, huye! ¡Largo de aquí!

Él iba a echar un paso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de obedecer la orden de una simple mortal, por lo cual retornó y dijo: -¡No! ¡Largo tú!

-¡Oh, oh vaya! ¡Miren al hombrezote tratando de violentar a una pobre chica! ¡Qué valiente!

Y eso justo estaba diciendo tan absorta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el autobús número ciento cincuenta y uno aparcó delante de la parada dejando descender a un pasajero, ella lo habría tomado sin problemas si no fuera porque había caminado algunos pasos discutiendo con Loki, entonces el conductor cerró la puerta y reanudó su marcha hacia la ciudad, para cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, sólo vio la parte trasera del autobús alejándose, en vanó se apresuró a pedirle a gritos que se detuviera: su único transporte la había dejado varada. Suspiró molesta y atormentada por la situación, se talló las sienes con la mano y volteó a verlo con ojos de daga, por su parte él estaba plantado en medio de la acera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la miraba con un gesto burlón: -¡Oh! ¡Creo que ese era tu…autobús!- le dijo sin poder contener su clásica sonrisa ladina.

Por toda contestación ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró aferrándose a su bolso de piel y acomodándose el saco de gamuza, echó a andar de nuevo airosa sobre su par de botas de piel, y cuando estuvo frente a él le dijo con voz calmada y seria: -No sé de donde saliste o para qué, pero estoy segura que sólo fue para fastidiar, realmente tienes la virtud de arruinar vidas.- y sin decir nada más emprendió su caminata dejando a Loki clavado en su sitio.

Sin saberlo, Europa acababa de hundir el dedo en la herida, él estaba de una pieza pensando en lo que había escuchado: era verdad, había nacido para sembrar el caos en pequeña y grande escala, para atormentar, para hacer sufrir, para no ser amado.

"¡Maldita mujer, maldita perra que se vaya al infierno!", dijo para sus adentros, aunque admitía que para ser la primera midgardiana que trataba de verdad, era bastante interesante, y sensual, pero sobre todo amigable… "¡Oh por Odin!" Ahora caía en cuenta que aquella ayuda que había estado esperando y que pudo haber sido su salvación de un camino incierto en aquel reino, era ella, sí, lo más seguro, y fue cuando empezó a escuchar la pequeña vocecita en su mente llamada consciencia: "¿eres tarado en la caída a la Tierra te diste tan fuerte que perdiste toda la capacidad neuronal? ¿Cómo demonios, en todos los Nueve reinos, se te ocurre ahuyentar a una potencial ayuda? ¿Es que estas en posición de hacerlo? Disculpa, ¡Ya no eres Su Majestad! ¡La primera persona en todo el maldito lugar que parecía interesada en ti, no sé porque, y lo arruinas!...Pero… ¡¿Todavía estas aquí? ¡Mejor que te tragues tu real y divino orgullo y vayas a pedirle disculpas o te quedas hundido en la mierda más tiempo!"

¡¿Pedir disculpas él? ¿Él, el dignísimo príncipe asgardiano, poderoso señor entre los mortales? Sonaba a que jamás haría tal cosa, tal aberración, tal disparate, tal, tal…Y un dolorcillo se clavó en su vientre, y que humillante, que sórdido, que doloroso era admitir que de la aristocracia había pasado a la mendicidad: el hambre, una sensación que vagamente conocía desde su posición privilegiada, aquella artera desconocida en los palacios y las cunas de oro, aquel azote de los pobres, ahora le aguijoneaba, no sólo el cuerpo, sino el alma. El hambre, la soledad, el más insondable de los desamparos ablandan hasta el más fiero de los déspotas, al más empedernido de los orgullosos, a la más salvaje de las fieras.

-Demonios…-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras se apretaba las sienes entre los dedos- ¡demonios, demonios!

Y sin pensarlo se encontraba siguiendo los pasos de la mortal que para esos momentos se había perdido de vista internándose en una calle casi desierta. "No te vas a arrepentir", susurró de nuevo su consciencia.

Ocupada iba ella hablando por su teléfono móvil: -Te digo que todo se ha arruinado, ¡sí, sí! ¡Por culpa de un baboso perdí el autobús y ahora estoy aquí varada!… ¿Alguien podría, es decir, alguien podría venir por mi y rescatarme de este maldito pueblo? ¡Claro! Esperaré, ¿dónde? Bueno, ¿recuerdas hace días que pasamos por aquí y fuimos a una cafetería? No recuerdo el nombre pero tú sí, ¿verdad? Bien, que bien, en ese caso estaremos en contacto...Nos vemos en un rato, ¡no tardes por favor!

Colgando guardó el teléfono en el bolso y siguió con su camino, llegó a un punto de la calle donde se topó con un grupo de hombres que al verla comenzaron a piropearla de forma agresiva, ella estaba acostumbrada a ello, a decir verdad cuando ocurría no hacía más que ignorarlos y seguir su camino, aún cuando alguno se atreviera a seguirla o incluso a propasarse, ella tenía la costumbre de seguir de largo, sin embargo aquella noche estaba especialmente enfadada, la velada no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba y la disputa con Loki le había dejado un pésimo sabor de boca y una porción de rabia contenida que gritaba por emerger, de modo que escuchar los chiflidos y las frases obscenas no hicieron más que adelgazar aún más el hilo de su paciencia y de su tolerancia.

El colmo fue uno de esos tipos, un hombre bastante joven pero bastante insidioso que dejó a los otros tres que lo acompañaban para seguir a la joven de cerca en sus pasos y susurrarle insinuaciones bajas, y como la chica no se detuviera, el hombre le cerró el paso.

-¡A dónde vas preciosa? Oye, ¿no eres tú la que acuesta con los hombres de por aquí? Bueno, ¡te doy el puesto! ¡Juro que todo eso que tienes allí esta suculento!

Europa no pudo resistir más, la rabia que lo producía aquello se mezcló con los sinsabores de la noche y no tuvo que esperar ni un segundo más para apoderarse del tubo de gas pimienta que tenía en la bolsa y rociarlo sobre los ojos del impertinente que en seguida comenzó a proferir alaridos de dolor.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida perra!- gritaba y cayó rodillas al suelo al tiempo que la chica salía corriendo de allí a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Sin embargo ocurrió lo que ella esperaba, los camaradas del victimario echaron a correr para darle alcance. Las risas burlonas con las que habían observado y azuzado el hostigamiento se transformaron rápidamente en exclamaciones y mohines de furia y odio contra la mujer.

Europa estaba ahora oficialmente en problemas, y también a esos debía estar acostumbrada, pero esta vez no tenía control de la situación, sabía que le darían alcance pues la desafortunada naturaleza quiso que los hombres pudieran correr más y mejor que ella.

Uno consiguió halarla del bolso, rompiendo incluso la jareta, por lo que aún intentó escapar pero sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito: no pudo dar ni tres pasos más cuando un segundo hombre la sujeto por la muñeca y un tercero la aferraba de la cintura por detrás.

-¡Suéltenme malditos bastardos, quítenme sus asquerosas manos de encima!

-¡Ahora miren como suplica esta zorra! ¡Estás en graves problemas!

-¡Muchos problemas! ¡Ahora sí vamos a darle su merecido a la zorra! ¿Con qué pasándote de lista, no? No importa, tú y nosotros vamos a pasarla muy bien…

Europa no quiso suplicar, ¡Oh no, ni una sola suplica! Antes bien al tipo que intento meter la mano debajo de su falda (aún indefensa como estaba siendo completamente controlada por el hombre que la sujetaba por la espalda) lo escupió en la cara con bastante determinación.

-¡Condenada puta! ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – Y la abofeteó en el rostro tan fuerte que ella se desvaneció sobre sus rodillas- ¡Ahora sí te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido, maldita ramera!

Los otros dos la levantaron del suelo, uno por los brazos y el otro por las piernas, planeaban llevarla consigo, secuestrarla, hurtarla a bordo de un auto.

El tipo que aún llevaba el escupitajo en el rostro fue a prestar ayuda al que sufría los ardores del gas en pleno rostro, cuando escucharon la voz de otro hombre, un intruso:

-¡Europa!

Loki había logrado recordar acertadamente el nombre de la joven a quién vio a través de la calle, metida en verdaderos líos.

"¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto? ¡Debo de estarme mirando como un tonto! ¡Qué indigno de mi, qué vergüenza!" Se decía mientras apresuraba el paso sobre el pavimento sucio y seco, con la determinación de hallar a la muchacha que había conocido en la parada de autobús porqué su instinto de sobrevivencia así se lo pedía.

"¡Si Fandral o Volstag, o peor aún, Heimdall me vieran haciendo esto? ¿Qué dirían Odín y Thor y todos en la Corte? ¡Seguramente se reirían con ganas! ¡Sí, como lo disfrutarían! ¡Yo, el príncipe Loki detrás de una mortal, de esa tal, esta tal…! ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, cómo era que se llamaba?" Él creía haber escuchado su nombre antes, en otro lado, sabía que sí. "Se llamaba Era…Eura…."

-¡Europa!- lo dijo en voz alta, pero entonces ya estaba enfrente de la escena, a escasos metros frente a él había un tipo con la cara hecha una desgracia y otro que se empeñaba en ponerlo de pie, más allá había otros dos llevándose a la muchacha en calidad de costal de patatas.

Hubo un momento de confusión, no muy largo: -¡Oye tipo! ¡Piérdete!

Y Loki cayó en cuenta de que le hablaban a él precisamente porque el agresor se había puesto de pie y caminó acortando la distancia, medía algunos centímetros menos que él y tenía ganas de pelear, eso era evidente: -¡Piérdete, lárgate si no quieres tener problemas!

El dios del engaño miró a aquel hombre mortal como si al fin los insectos hubieran aprendido a hablar, y como le estorbara el paso, lo único que se limitó a hacer fue sujetarlo por el cuello y despegarlo del suelo mirándolo precisamente como a la más asquerosa de las alimañas que él estuviera intentando aplastar, el hombre entonces experimentó algo realmente espantoso, sentía como sí las potentes fauces de un cocodrilo se hubieran cerrado alrededor de su cuello que comenzaba a crujir vertebra por vertebra dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad para respirar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi camino? ¡Fuera de aquí!- y con su habitual petulancia y superioridad, como olvidando que hacía unos minutos había aceptado transigir, lanzó al tipo metros a lo lejos, con suma facilidad.

-¡"Ojos verdes"!- Exclamó Europa con cierta alegría y confusión, entre la sangre que manaba de sus labios.

Después de eso todo fue más fácil pues Loki se dio cuenta que otra de las poderosas características que había conservado de su divina naturaleza había sido la super fuerza, o tal vez la fuerza común y corriente en los jotun que para los midgardianos era bastante desproporcionada.

Para esos momentos, el hombre victimizado por Europa se había olvidado de todo dolor físico para echar a correr, prefería todo antes que enfrentarse a ese hombre de aspecto juvenil pero que a todas luces era sumamente peligroso, los otros dos debieron de haber captado el mismo mensaje, pues hicieron intentos muy tímidos de presentar batalla una vez Loki se aproximara a donde sujetaban a la chica hablándole como si ellos no existieran:

-¡Eh, oye! ¡Celebro reencontrarte! Quiero decirte que lo ocurrido allá atrás estuvo muy mal…

Ambos habían agotado el recurso de la pronta huida y miraban estupefactos las escenas pero sin soltar a su presa.

-¡¿Y ustedes, hijos de una mala madre, qué demonios están haciendo aún aquí?- preguntó Loki con ojos torvos y siniestros, como si de ellos se fuera a escapar Surtur encarnado. Sin pensar un segundo más los hombrezuelos echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas lanzado a la muchacha contra Loki que la sostuvo por los hombros, ella trastabilló sobre sus pies y casi perdió el equilibrio, sin embargo las manos del dios alrededor de ella evitaron que cayera al suelo, en su lugar, sus mejillas fueron a dar contra el esternón de Loki.

-¡Guau! ¡Fenomenal, este es sin duda es un lugar infinitamente mejor que el anterior para estar! – De repente le pareció recordar lo sucedido, así, de súbito alzó los ojos para decir- ¡oye hombre, eso fue sorprendente! ¡Cómo lanzaste al tipo por lo aires, excelente! ¡Ni el mismísimo Punisher lo hubiera hecho mejor!

-¿Punisher?

-¡Sí, bueno, o quien sea! Fue fenomenal- ahora ya gesticulaba y manoteaba sumamente feliz, como una niña el día de Navidad- ¡Nunca había visto tanta fuerza junta! ¡Eres, eres como un superhéroe o algo así?

-¿Un héroe, yo?- preguntó Loki extrañadísimo y escéptico- nooo, no lo creo.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Eres sorprendente en verdad!

-Sí, gracias, supongo, no fue nada..Ah, y respecto a la forma incorrecta y grosera como procedí hace unos momentos …yo…- un nudo se cerró en su garganta y estaba seguro de que un rubor involuntario comenzó a teñir sus mejillas, se llevó las manos a la espalda y las estrujó como darse valor y acallar los miles de años de real y divino linaje que se retorcían de indignación para sus adentros (porque fuera como fuera era hijo de reyes) para, inaudita e irrepetiblemente pronunciar lo más cercano que estaría jamás a una disculpa, de nuevo alzó los ojos al cielo y dijo sin énfasis- quisiera que excusaras mi comportamiento, se que sólo tratabas de brindarme tu amabilidad y potencial amistad, pero verás, a decir verdad estoy un poco tenso y me sentía especialmente irritable, ocurre que estoy atravesando por ciertos contratiempos, bueno, mejor dicho ciertas vicisitudes que me temo no hallo como resolver, luego entonces no debes pensar que mi hosquedad fue esencialmente personal…¿Me explico?

La chica lo miraba casi fascinada, tenía la boca abierta, cruzada de brazos escuchaba y medio se reía:-Eh, supongo que sí, "Ojos verdes", pero no tienes que hablar como el príncipe de Gales, no eres el único que la ha estado pasando mal, mira esto, ¡qué perra suerte! Y yo que creía que esta noche iba a ser genial…No te preocupes, acepto tu…disculpa, o lo que sea que fuera. Además me salvaste de esos malditos tipos…¡Realmente estaba en aprietos!- y como tratando de borrarlo de su mente, comenzó a buscar en el suelo- ¡Oh mira! ¡Qué bueno que no se llevaron mi bolso! Y oye, no te preocupes demasiado, si eso en verdad fue una disculpa está bien. Estamos a mano, eso creo, ¿y qué clase de problemas tienes?

-Digamos que estoy algo….fuera de lugar, inadaptado- ni aun sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda perdía el miedo y la resistencia a pedirla.

-¿Inadaptado? Bueno, no te explicas mucho, ¿Por qué no llamas a tu familia o a tus amigos?

"¡Amigos!", pensó y dijo: - Me temo, no puedo, no podré hacerlo nunca más.

Y a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué había pensado que perpetuando un genocidio, un exterminio, ese gran acto de odio, iba a congraciarse con el rey de Asgard?

"No Loki, tú no eres estúpido, no pretendías ganar el favor de Odín tanto como querías borrar el origen que te llena de vergüenza". ¡Cuánta razón tenía su consciencia! Era simple, el dolor por el hallazgo de su verdad fue suficiente para desquiciarlo y desear verter esa ira y ese rencor donde fuera, esparcirlo hacia todas direcciones, hasta el punto de no saber lo que hacía: si hacer parecer que usurpaba el trono de su padre, si estar a punto de matar a su hermano, si matar a su padre biológico; perdió el cálculo y el suelo ¿Y si no hubiera caído por el abismo? ¿Qué suerte le hubiera aguardado en Asgard? ¿El exilio? ¿La prisión? Sea lo que fuere, él había terminado de una vez y para siempre con su familia adoptiva.

-…no, ya no poseo unos padres u hermanos a los cuales acudir- dijo con la mirada perdida, casi como si necesitara auto confesarse para terminar de aceptarlo.

Europa se lo quedó mirando y le inspiró una empatía sincera, realmente pudo ver en sus ojos un dejo duelo y desamparo: -No quiero hacer preguntas al respecto, ¿sabes? Pero créeme cuando te digo que se por lo que estas pasando, ahora bien, si necesitas que te ayude en algo, puedo hacerlo…

Loki entrecerró los ojos, entendió que lo que tenía que hacer enseguida era renunciar un poco a sí mismo y tornarse más terrenal, lo suficiente para decir: - Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo y esas palabras de cortesía le parecieron darle su permiso a ella para que sintiera lastima, y es que no se le ocurría pensar en la empatía, rara vez la había sentido, así todo sentimiento piadoso o positivo inspirado por él debía poseer un cariz negativo u odioso.

-¡Y bueno, por ahora no nos pongamos tan tristes, aún es tiempo de arreglar esta noche!- exclamó ella sonriendo detrás del lápiz labial estropeado por la bofetada y la herida en los labios que ella seguía limpiando con el "kleenex".

-Te hicieron daño- dijo Loki sin énfasis y sin sentimiento.

- No es nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, ¿quieres acompañarme? Vamos a merendar algo, ¡yo invito!

Él de nuevo se sonrojó un poco, pero tenía que luchar contra esas sensaciones de incomodidad, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: -Lamento que hayas perdido tu transporte.

-Sí bueno, ya no importa, ya solucioné eso, ahora vámonos de aquí, ¿sí vienes conmigo, verdad?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa y señalando el camino con la mirada.

El príncipe al fin tenía que ceder y soltarse a un segundo abismo. Suspiró, alzó la gran mirada verde y sonrió levemente sin abrir los labios (dos hoyuelos se le dibujaron en las mejillas), sin decir más echó a andar dispuesto a seguirla.

-¡Muy lindo!- dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

Y ambos se fueron caminando despacio por la calle vacía a medias iluminada por las farolas parpadeantes, alejándose del susurro de los grillos y el ladrido de perros tristes.

-**ooOOoo-**

Ambos se hallaban en una pequeña cafetería de aspecto acogedor donde Loki había probado algunos platos a la "americana", por supuesto que no rivalizaban ni eran tan exquisitos como los manjares servidos en las ostentosas mesas de palacio diariamente dispuestas para dar un banquete Real, mas en esos momentos todo le sabía cómo al mismísimo arribo al Valhala.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en una hilera de mesas cuadradas con bancas gemelas en la sección para fumadores, donde Europa se encontraba en medio de otro trance de fascinación observando cómo su invitado comía de tan buena gana y en generosas cantidades, los platos de la cena, los bocadillos y ahora el postre. En contraste, ella ni quiera había tocado la orden de papas a la francesa y se entretenía en dar pequeños sorbos a su capuchino.

-Tengo…tengo una duda- habló ella que también se había percatado de las maneras principescas que tenía él a la mesa (como haberse empeñado en colocarse la servilleta de tela en el regazo).

-Sí, dime…-contestó levantando la mirada.

-¿Siempre comes tanto?

-Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

-Y… ¿Cómo…cómo alguien tan delgado puede comer así y no engordar?

- No lo sé- respondió dubitativamente, encogiéndose de hombros al nunca haber pensado en esas trivialidades y si acaso recordando la característica gordura de Volstag quien hubiera sido considerado en Midgard una verdadera máquina succionadora de alimentos- supongo que es suerte…

-Sí lo es, bueno que envidia, con mi trabajo siempre tengo que racionarme, hay que conservar la línea.

Él hizo un gesto de incomprensión curiosa y siguió comiendo a cucharaditas un pudín de chocolate del cual se había enamorado tan sólo con probarlo: lo primero de Midgard que le robaba el corazón o el paladar.

-Por cierto, ¿ahora sí me dirás cómo te llamas? Es divertido llamarte "Ojos verdes", pero no muy…cómodo.

Loki la miró de soslayo, por fin había llegado el momento de inventar un nombre, el que fuera. Entonces recordó sus clases de Historia midgardiana en las que estudiaban la relación de los mortales hasta los días en que ellos dejaron de creer en Asgard y sus dioses. Recordaba que el primer rey nórdico en hacerse a una religión llamada cristianismo, había sido uno llamado Olaf Tryggvason, de modo que: -Yo me llamó…Olaf.

-Olaf, ¡lindo nombre! No es muy americano, tampoco muy inglés- agregó pensativamente-Y no creo que tú tampoco lo seas, ¿verdad?

La mente de Loki trabajaba rápido, era hora de sacarle provecho a su "lengua de plata": -No, soy nórdico.

-Nórdico, ¡quieres decir que eres un inmigrante europeo como yo! ¡Qué coincidencia!

Inmigrante europeo… ¡Sí claro! ¡Europa! Ahora el príncipe caía en cuenta donde había escuchado antes ese nombre, ni más ni menos que era el continente donde, hacía cientos de años, se adoraba a los Asgardianos como dioses.

-Inmigrante sí- afirmó con tranquilidad, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¡Pues yo también! Soy inglesa, nací en Norfolk… ¿tú de dónde vienes exactamente?

-Yo he pues, ¡de Dinamarca!- el primer nombre de un vikingo reino midgardiano que le vino a la mente.

-Fantástico, ¡siempre es bueno encontrarse con otros inmigrantes, verdad? pero dime, ¿estás aquí legalmente o…?- en ese momento el teléfono móvil sonó - ¡Oh disculpa! Tengo que contestar.

Loki agradeció esa interrupción. Al mismo tiempo que picaba el pudín se preguntaba que habría querido decir ella con eso de "estar legalmente en el país", ¿es que acaso se cometía un delito sólo por estar en un determinado lugar? Y si era así, ¿a quién había que pedirle permiso? Eso era extraño y algo incomprensible para él.

Europa charló un par de cosas, confirmó su ubicación y al colgar dijo: - Están prontos a llegar, mejor nos vamos yendo, voy a pedir la cuenta, si quieres podemos llevarte hasta la ciudad.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte…

-Sí, es que hay que hacer el favor completo, además por esta noche ya no hay un modo seguro para salir de aquí.

Europa llamó a la mesera que llevó la nota de la cuenta, ella ni siquiera se molesto en verla sacando una tarjeta de su cartera, "American Express" leyó Loki inscrito y se preguntó si en verdad ese pedazo de plástico valía algo.

-Te decía, Olaf, si te soy sincera…No creo, y lo digo porque no luces como el tipo de persona que lo tiene todo en orden, pero no creo que tengas papeles de residencia, ¿o sí?

-Eh, pues…

-No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa sino te descubren…- su mirada se tornó seria y su tono algo grave, hablaba como cuchicheand en tono sospechoso, Loki infirió que en verdad, eso de estar legal o no era un asunto delicado- y bueno, a todo esto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Él por suerte recordaba bien la charla de la doctora y la enfermera en el hospital, y contestó:

-Veinti…seis.

-Sí, algo así te calculaba…Eres un poquito mayor que yo pues tengo veintitrés – volvió a sonreír y era cuando lucía sus facciones coquetas y los ojos almendrados color ámbar que se rasgaban afablemente, así como las incipientes pecas que se asomaban por debajo del maquillaje aplicado para aparentar mayor edad.

Después de unos momentos la camarera regresó con la tarjeta, ella la guardó en la cartera y dejó unos cuantos dólares en la charolita que había delante de ella.

-¡Y justo a tiempo! Ya llegaron mis amigos, estarán aquí afuera- aseguró ella mirando la pantalla de su móvil, que segundos antes había sonado y vibrado, Loki ya se había dado cuenta que tan importantes eran esos aparatos para la vida de los midgardianos.

Caminaron hasta la salida y no tuvieron que esperar ni cinco minutos para ver aparcándose a un auto negro a las puertas. Europa sonrió apenas verlo, de él bajaron un par de chicos atractivos, un muchacho y una muchacha, ella fue la primera en acercarse a Europa para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y notar la herida de su labio: -¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Cómo no sea lo que me estoy imaginando!

- No, no te preocupes, esto no tiene mayor importancia…Fueron unos brutos infelices que me atacaron, pero todo está bien…

-¿Segura?

-Claro, ¡él me salvó!- dijo al momento que ponía una mano en la brazo de Loki.

La muchacha hasta entonces se percató de la presencia del dios del engaño y lo miró muy intrigada, él se sintió incomodo con la escrutadora mirada de la nueva desconocida.

-¡Fue asombroso, les tendré que contar a todos ustedes después!

-En realidad no fue tan asombroso…- agregó Loki a quien no le agradaba la idea de llamar la atención en demasía.

-Bueno, si ella dice que lo es, ¡debe serlo!

En seguida los abordo el joven que había venido conduciendo el auto, se había entretenido arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo al cesto de basura más próximo e hizo casi las mismas preguntas: se escandalizo por el golpe que Europa lucía en el rostro y fue enterado de que Loki había sido el héroe salvador.

Enseguida todos fueron presentados y Loki se enteró de que la chica se llamaba Gudrow y el chico bielorruso Yurin, luego, entre la alegría generalizada que suponía el encuentro de los amigos, subieron al auto. De repente se vio embarcado en esa nueva aventura sin rumbo, en el asiento trasero del auto al lado de la blanquísima muchacha de cabellos teñidos al rubio platino, (de modo que se asimilaba a esos armiños albinos que se llegaban a criar en palacio), sus ojos ultramarinos y su maquillaje de mujer fatal conformaban una apariencia hermosa, sí, pero excéntrica; su joyería y su atuendo eran de colores oscuros pero muy provocativos; llevaba el mismo tipo de falda inverosímil que Europa, y un par de zapatos igual o más inverosímiles, luego estaba el escote, un escote que a Loki le costaba trabajo ignorar, más bien hacia un gran esfuerzo por mirarla realmente al rostro mientras le hablaba y no bajar los ojos hacia el par de blancos senos medio asomados que subían y bajaban con la respiración de su dueña

Y luego estaba el chico, un tipo bastante bien vestido, elegante incluso, y buen mozo, blanco, con los ojos claros, usaba un traje oscuro y una camisa de seda, llevaba el pelo acomodado en un peinado que el otrora asgardiano juzgó ridículo, estaba oloroso a fragancia y tabaco.

-Entonces, ¿dices que eres un inmigrante?- le preguntaba Gudrow a Loki.

-Sí…así es…

-¡Oh! Yo también… ¿De dónde eres?

-Dinamarca, sí…- contestaba él casi a regañadientes, temiendo a cada momento que no pudiera contestar algo.

-¡No me lo digas! ¡Yo también!

"¡Oh por todos los demonios!" Pensó Loki quien ahora sí se vería en aprietos.

-¡Yo…yo solía vivir en Copenhague! En un barrio nada bueno, pero naci en la capital, ¿tú dónde?

-Eh, yo, verás…Es una ciudad, ¿qué digo ciudad? ¡Un pueblo! Uno pequeño, casi una villa, seguro que no sabes ni donde esta ni como se llama…

-Bueno, puede ser, ¿por qué no haces la prueba?

-Pues…porque resulta algo triste recordar mi casa, no si me entiendas…

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- contestó ella bajando la mirada de capas de rímel - aunque no lo creas te entiendo, a mi igual me resulta difícil recordar todo lo que quedó atrás, ¡tienes razón! No hablemos del pasado.

"Excelente"

-Cosas tristes, ¿por qué están hablando de cosas tristes allá atrás?- preguntó Europa que ya encendía otro cigarrillo y bajaba el volumen a la radio que sintonizaba una estridente canción de rock.

-¡Nada, nada! Estábamos comentando un poco acerca de nuestros orígenes.

-¡Oh vaya! Con razón…Eso sí pone triste a cualquiera…

-¿Y qué andabas haciendo tan solo por esos lares? – volvió a preguntarle Gudrow.

-Lo que ocurrió es que me asaltaron…y entonces unos vándalos me desbalijaron de todo lo que traía- de nuevo la coartada involuntariamente proporcionada por el enfermero.

-¡Oh que mala suerte!

"Ya deja de preguntar por favor, ¡ya deja de preguntar!" Pensaba y repensaba él, ella se quedó un momento en silencio y volvió a fijar su vista hacia la ventanilla, mas de repente parecía cifrar algo y volvía a la carga: -¿Y cuántos años tienes?- oh, si a Europa no le gustaba hacer demasiadas preguntas a la chica blanca sí, y al parecer el viaje no iba a terminar enseguida, de modo que tuvo que capotear las incógnitas y escamotear la información disponible.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la ciudad a través de una vía rápida con decenas de miles de autos fluyendo a través de ella. Loki miraba con atención todo desde su ventanilla, como tratando de grabarlo en su memoria. Poco a poco el auto se fue internando más y más en la orbe hasta casi detener su marcha y avanzar a vuelta de rueda, lentamente comenzó a transitar por las arterias atestadas de transeúntes y vehículos, tan lentamente como él solía cabalgar sobre su corcel o viajar en un carruaje por las calles de Asgard cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, es decir, aquellos desfiles de honor cuando las tropas volvían de alguna campaña militar, los onomásticos de sus Majestades el rey o la reina, festivales y ceremonias oficiales que congregaban a toda la nobleza y a la realeza a una demostración pública de poder. Su Alteza Real el príncipe Loki sobre su hermoso caballo negro, vestido con la armadura y la capa verde de gala; el reflejo de las luces arrancando destellos sobre el dorado metal del peto y el yelmo con astas; la espada al cinto, la pose regia, sobre él caían las miradas de todos los súbditos que luego tenían que inclinar la cabeza cuando pasaba alguien de la familia real, sin embargo…Sin embargo el lugar que siempre le deparaba el protocolo era detrás de Thor quien cabalgaba en su pulcro caballo blanco, detrás del carruaje descapotado de los reyes, ¡sus padres! A la sombra de Thor, en segundo lugar de Thor, cuando los ojos de todos acababan de llenarse con la vista de su príncipe dorado, encantador en su capa roja y su armadura color plata. Thor todo sonrisas, toda gallardía, belleza y personalidad; el heredero al trono; viva imagen de Odín a esa edad; el retoño que de vez en cuando guiñaba uno de sus azules ojos a la vista de un contingente de doncellas que le arrojaban flores y besos al verlo pasar…Loki tan sólo testigo de un amor desmedido que él nunca experimentaría, ¡qué injusto! Qué injusto decía, ya que todos se negaban a ver cuando valía, él sabía que valía, pero a menudo se preguntaba porque vivía rodeado de ciegos, ciegos que al paso paulatino de los años le hicieron dudar de sí mismo.

La voz estridente de Gudrow fue lo que lo sacó de sus hondos recuerdos y reflexiones.

-¡Miren el nuevo móvil de industrias Stark! ¡Se ve fabuloso! – dijo ella casi sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para admirar un anuncio espectacular que se toparon en el camino.

-Gudrow tú ya tienes uno, y es casi nuevo- dijo Yurín.

-¿No será que lo que ves fabuloso es al mismo Stark?- preguntó Europa con tono socarrón, pues sabía la admiración que su amiga sentía por el apuesto magnate, y Loki todo lleno de curiosidad tuvo que poner atención al gigantesco anuncio que estaba frente a ellos: hablaba del mismo artefacto que el promocional de la parada de autobús, pero esta vez había un hombre moreno de ojos oscuros, mirada coqueta y sonrisa altiva, usaba barba de candado, estaba enfundado en un elegantísimo traje y sostenía con la mano derecha el famoso teléfono móvil.

-¡Tony Stark, qué hombre! – expresó Gudrow llena de entusiasmo, llevándose las manos al pecho y cerrando los ojos. Loki contemplaba aquello casi consternado y a la vez divertido por lo que tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa- ¡algún día voy a hallar un hombre así para mí! ¡Guapo y rico que me trate como a una reina!

Yurin y Europa rieron de buena gana ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, Loki lo hizo con algo de compasión, creía estar ante una mujer excéntrica pero en realidad no había ninguna diferencia entre ella y las muchachas asgardianas de siempre.

-¡No se rían! Algún día lo hallaré, ¡ya lo verán!

-Y también será superhéroe, ¿no?

-No lo sé, tal vez.

"Superhéroe, otra vez esa palabra"

-Personalmente Tony Stark no se me hace un superhéroe genuino, es decir, ¿qué es sin su armadura?- preguntó Yurin.

"¿Armadura? ¿Aquí también usan armaduras?".

-Un millonario, play boy, genio y filántropo- retobó Gudrow

-Jo, puede ser, pero personalmente prefiero a Spider man o a los Cuatro fantásticos, ¡o tal vez los mutantes!…Sus poderes son muy de ellos, nada ni nadie se los quita…

"¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Poderes? ¿Cuatro fantásticos? ¿Mutantes? ¿Es qué en Midgard también hay criaturas extraordinarias?"

-¡Eres algo odioso!, ¿lo sabías?...

Después de eso el resto del viaje transcurrió casi en calma y en algún momento Europa le pregunto a Loki donde le gustaría que lo dejaran.

¡Oh gran pregunta!

"Puedo decir, ¡aquí mismo! Puedo descender de este auto y arreglármelas yo solo, tomar mi propio rumbo y desembarazarme de estas personas…"

-Si no tienes la menor idea de a dónde ir, como sospecho, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Tendremos una gran noche, ¡será divertido!- le exhortaba sosteniéndole la mirada, con el brazo recargado sobre el respaldo del asiento- tú eliges…

Entre una cosa u otra, la única verdad era que su suerte se bifurcaba justo en ese momento…

"Será divertido… eso no me dice nada, ¡eso no me importa nada! ¿Por qué habría de ir con ellos, de todas formas?"

"¿Y por qué no? Disculpa, ¿tienes algún lugar mejor a donde ir? ¿A meter tu rostro en un agujero en la tierra, por ejemplo? Si te alejas nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber pasado…" Su consciencia había hablado de nuevo y él por alguna razón esa noche le concedía el derecho a la duda. Aún con la indecisión latente se demoró en contestar bajo la mirada fija de Europa…Allí se distendía el camino y la vida tomaba su curso, la moneda estaba en el aire, era como un juego de azar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No tengo excusa para tardar tanto en redactar un episodio, las razones son principalmente falta de concentración, de inspiración y para este caso todo el cuidado que tuve que tener para hacar un bien personaje original en la medida de lo posible. Esta vez espero no haber incomodado a ningun lector o lectora, porque sinceramente yo soy anti mary su sobre todo porque gracias a ellas los personajes originales tienen mala fama.

Sobre el futuro de los personajes y la historia misma, no quisiera decir demasiado, sólo que a continuación no se si tendré que cambiar la clasificación del fic a M, ya que habrá temas que lo ameriten, pido disculpas si alguien se va a incomodar por ello, pero no voy a cambiar mi rumbo llegado el momento porque entonces ya no sería este mi fic, si no otra cosa. Sobre Loki, pues es tal como lo veo después de Thor y antes de Avengers, en un momento de su vida en que no estaba tan perdido, pero bueno, ya lo estará, de eso se trata esta historia...=X.

Sobre la canción que esta escuchando Loki, es _All things must pass_ de George Harrison, les aconsejo que la escuchen porque es en realidad muy bella: ht tp :/ /www. youtube. com / watch?v=e2cM97yZlhg&feature=fvst

Ya saben quiten los espacios =), y si un día se sienten tristes, escuchenla y les ayuda a sentirse mejor

Sobre la mención de la telefonía celular desarrollada por industrias Stark, pues fue algo que vi en el comic de Iron man Extremis, donde hablan de que sus celulares hacen llorar hasta a los de Nokia XDD, entonces quise agregar esos detalles para ubicarnos en el Universo Marvel.

Y aquí les dejo una muestra de un prototipo, pero yo creo que los cells van a ser así dentro de muchos años: http : / www. youtube . com / watch?v=Y8Y2FTkGtBc

Sobre eso, pueeees, me di a la tarea de colocar ciertos guiños para fans y sobre todo para Hiddlestoners de hueso colorado, que bueno, ya los van a hallar, espero que les gusten =).

Gracias Valdemar Poe por sus reviews.Y gracias también a Aghata Romaniev (que me encanta su tumblr y sus ideas) y a lady amathiel que también me dejaron reviews =)

Besos chicas, espero q hayan disfrutado la lectura y hasta la próxima =)


	3. Ojos verdes

Podía sentir la helada nieve bajo sus pies descalzos, a cada paso crujía entre sus dedos. Estaba apenas vestido (sólo una sencilla camisa y un pantalón de usanza asgardiana), tenía los negros cabellos cubiertos con pequeños copos de nieve, aún así era incapaz de sentir un atisbo de frío, ¿dónde estaba? Le tomó poco tiempo reconocer el lugar; un bosque extenso de coníferas altas y viejas; un sendero cubierto por la nieve que llevaba a la ciudad; las ruinas de un antiguo vecindario de campesinos abandonado hace muchas centurias…

-¿Por qué…por qué estoy aquí?

Su pregunta fue contestada casi de inmediato por la alegre risa infantil de varios niños, lo que provocó que su quijada cayera y sus pupilas se dilataran por la sorpresa: un chiquillo rubio con sonrisa picara acaba de saltar la desvencijada cerca que tenía enfrente y reía llamando a voces a sus compañeros:-¡Dense prisa, dense prisa! ¡El que llegué al último hará los deberes del resto!- al reír mostraba algunos dientes disparejos aún de leche, con la alegría de su rostro rasgaba encantadores sus ojos azules.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya!- escuchó la voz dulce de una chiquilla que venía corriendo justo detrás, era rubia, llevaba el vestido sucio y arrugado pero se las arregló para pasar la cerca casi mejor que el niño (sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera al ver a la hermosa Sif justo como era antes de que él cercenara esa magnífica cabellera que jamás renació igual).

-¡No me alcanzaras, no me alcanzaras! –aseveró el chiquillo con una sonrisa y echó a correr de nuevo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo detrás de él, sólo volteó un momento para ver al tercer y al cuarto chico pasando la cerca detrás de ella- ¡apúrense, apúrense o Thor nos volverá a ganar a todos!

Un niño moreno y un rubio, casi púber, pasaron delante de sus ojos.

-¡Date prisa Fandral, date prisa! ¡No podemos perder esta! ¡Yo no quiero hacer los deberes de todos!

-¡Ja, ja! ¡No te preocupes de nada, Balder! ¡Para eso esta Loki!- dijo con tono burlesco el niño rubio, al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor en la frente.

-¡Jo! Eres realmente malo Fandral, Loki no tiene la culpa de no poseer nuestro vigor físico.

-¡Por eso los deberes le vienen bien a él! Ahora apurémonos o se percatarán de nuestra ausencia en Palacio, ¡ya nos demoramos mucho! ¡Corre!

Ambos chicos se perdieron de vista. El hombre semi vestido y descalzo observaba, escuchaba todo con un gesto ensombrecido y adusto, sin embargo volvió a sobresaltarse cuando, menos de un minuto después, vio aparecer al quinto y último niño: un chiquillo de brillante cabellera oscura, rostro delgado, ojos verdes y bellas aunque tímidas facciones.

Había alcanzado la cerca y antes de poder cruzarla se dobló sobre sí mismo mirando con impotencia, tristeza y rabia a sus compañeros de juego perderse entre los copos de nieve, mientras que él había dado todo cuando tenía, ¡y más!, para poder seguirles el paso. Con las manos aún apoyadas en sus rodillas, jadeando por el esfuerzo de la carrera, sus grandes ojos se clavaron dolorosos en ese horizonte donde los demás se internaban, sin poder evitarlo dos perlas cristalinas se condensaron en sus pupilas. El niño no quería llorar, ¡los niños no debían llorar! ¡Qué patético! "¡Límpiate esos ojos, hombrecito, y ponte de pie!", con el dorso del brazo secó las largas pestañas húmedas por lagrimas pulverizadas. El hombre a su distancia se mordía los labios al contemplar el dolor del niño, el mohín de frustración en la delgada boca del chiquillo que después de eso se coló entre los tablones apolillados de la cerca y corrió a todo lo que daba, con una determinación implacable, pidiéndole un imposible a su aún tierno cuerpo.

Con un sentimiento de infinita nostalgia y melancolía el hombre observó al chiquillo de los ojos verdes perderse en la lejanía. No quiso seguir de pie, fue dejando reposar sus rodillas sobre la nieve espesa. Le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo, le hubiera gustado poder abrazar a ese chico y decirle que sus compañeros eran un atado de idiotas, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero aunque hubiera podido romper las reglas de la metafísica en ese, el sueño de sus recuerdos y estrechar a aquel niño, no poseía ese consuelo ni para sí mismo.

.

.

.

**IV**

**Ojos verdes**

Ya era hora de despertar. Los sonidos de la mañana y las demás sensaciones le decían a su cuerpo que debía comenzar su día. El sueño se esfumaba de sus ojos cerrados que al escuchar el trinar de las aves parpadearon un par de veces. Entre la bruma de vestigios somnolientos vio la oscuridad artificial de las cortinas aún cerradas y .los rayos del sol tratando de colarse por detrás: en breve vendría su ayuda de cámara o un mozo a recorrerlas y darles los buenos días… "es tiempo de levantarse, majestad"…O una cosa parecida.

Con gran pereza volvió a cerrar los ojos, estiró las extremidades y con un suspiro cambió de posición para tratar de dormir unos minutos más, soñar con su pasado, soñar con esos días lejanos en los que era más vulnerable le agotaban; si por él fuera se quedaría en cama hasta bien entrado el medio día, es que esa mañana, ¡no tenía idea de por qué! El lecho estaba especialmente tibio y acogedor, sentía la caricia de una sedosa sabana sobre su cuerpo; el perfume y suavidad de los cobertores como a flores frescas y maderas preciosas más un aroma particular, algo extraño para él, pero igualmente delicioso… Cómo si un príncipe pudiera padecer de incomodidades, él estaba disfrutando de aquellos minutos de holgazanería inocente antes de que llegaran los criados y ayudantes que cada mañana le impulsaban a comenzar la mañana, le ayudaban a vestirse, acicalarse, a leerle su agenda llena de deberes reales, de hacer la cama y ordenar los aposentos, "maldito sea el protocolo y la servidumbre de este palacio"…Pensó, él que muchas veces se había agobiado por las reglas sobre reglas sin fin de la corte. Incluso en esos breves momentos de relajación agradecía no ser el heredero al trono y tener que soportar más normas de esa rigurosa etiqueta. Ya bastante hostigoso era tener que vestirse enfrente de media docena de criados y ser tratado como un chiquillo inútil de un año de edad que no puede ni lavarse el rostro él solo, ¡pero qué remedio! Esa era el precio de la sangre Real. Así que mientras el tropel de individuos no se presentara en sus aposentos, él seguiría disfrutando de las frugales delicias matutinas.

Sintió que durmió por mucho más tiempo, hasta que la costumbre de sus sentidos mismos hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo, ¿por qué nadie se había presentado aún? Mirando a través de las cortinas de su dosel con un sólo parpado abierto se percató de que el sol había ascendido mucho más, entonces abrió ambos ojos que quedaron un momento clavados en el techo. Algo no andaba bien: nada era más preciso y puntual que el servicio de palacio que trabajaba con una exactitud pavorosa. Además estaría llegando terriblemente tarde al gran comedor, estaría demorándose para llegar al almuerzo lo cual le aseguraría una reprimenda de parte del rey de Asgard, consecuencia de haber llegado después que él a la mesa (ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía llegar después que Su Majestad, ni empezar a comer antes), ya podía ver su ojo fijo en él, lleno de reprobación, sus insinuaciones tormentosas, sus criticas, su castrante severidad sutil (¿siempre tiene que recordarme que no sólo es mi padre, sino que es mi Señor?), ¡oh! ¡Cómo odiaba su hostilidad!

Pasaron esos minutos de confusión y comenzó a poner más atención a los sonidos, los aromas, los detalles. Con un gesto de desconcierto se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse y ver mejor, entonces un ruido lo inquietó enormemente: el de autos transitando en la afueras, en la calle que estaba a escasos metros de esa habitación detrás de las ventanas que alcanzaba a ver por entre la tela de las cortinas del dosel, y como de golpe recobró la consciencia de su nueva realidad, ¡y él que había pensado que todo había sido un sueño! Desde el destierro de Thor hasta esa noche extraña en que se veía a sí mismo en un lugar desconcertante lleno de ruido y luces discordantes, en su mente se amontonaban las imágenes como en un gigantesco rompecabezas que no veía como ordenar, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Para empezar, ¡¿dónde estaba?... "¿Qué estuve haciendo la noche anterior? ¡¿Qué fue lo último que hice la noche anterior?"

Con grande esfuerzo logró extraer de su mente recuerdos vagos: él descendiendo de un auto en una calle solitaria y vandalizada, luego caminando hacia un lugar que llamaban "club" (sólo una lástima de edificio decorado con lo que luego aprendió, se llamaban grafitis y luces neón), no estaba solo, no, sino con esos muchachos midgardianos medio locos que había conocido horas antes, ¿pero entonces?

Con gran turbación y angustia se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos como así fuera a recordar mejor o algo parecido: "¡ay no, otra vez no!" Se dijo a sí mismo con los ojos desorbitados, recordando el penoso episodio del hospital, como había despertado llenó de susto y confusión sin tener la menor idea de que había sido de él. Estaba rogando que no se hubiera metido en otro lio vergonzoso, ¡no otro, por Odin, no otro! Pero estaba escrito que sus ruegos rara vez surtían efecto, pues cuando se le ocurrió mirar mejor, descubrió con indescriptible estupor y angustia… ¡qué a su derecha se encontraba durmiendo una mujer! Acostada hacía el lado contrario de la cama le daba la espalda, suspiraba en su sueño tranquilo. Sin atreverse a mover ni un centímetro de su sitió, el príncipe se contuvo para no gritar por la tremebunda sorpresa al tiempo que miraba los largos cabellos color chocolate, escurrirse a través de la delgada espalda desnuda de la muchacha. Con terrible desconcierto, Loki creyó reconocer esos cabellos en otro lado, horas antes los había visto. Con la cautela de un cazador se animó a acercarse sobre la cama hacia aquella joven con quien a todas luces había tenido relaciones carnales. Cuando estuvo muy próximo a ella, apoyó las manos en el colchón como en un abrazo, rodeándola pero sin tocarla y se asomó lo más que pudo a su rostro: -¡Europa!- dijo en voz queda pero sorprendida.

Completamente aturdido por la situación se alejó de ella como si quemara y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue salir corriendo de allí, huir en ese preciso momento. Se apartó del lecho más allá de la ofuscación, de un brinco saltó a la alfombra sólo para quedar completamente desnudo, plantado en medio de esa habitación que vista a la luz del día, era una pesadilla en rosa. Las cortinas del dosel, con las que casi se enredó, eran de tafetán y organsa rosa (miles de años luz distantes a las suyas tan sobrias, tan elegantes, tan dignas de un príncipe); las paredes estaban pintadas de color salmón claro y decoradas con cenefas y tapices sutilmente floreados; los muebles parecían sacados de una casa de muñecas (como la casita de _Barbie_ que Europa siempre quiso tener, pero que nunca le pudieron comprar); en las paredes colgaban cromos de individuos extraños con instrumentos musicales y algunos retratos: Europa siendo niña, el rostro tapizado de pecas, usando un vestidillo pobre y viejo; Europa con un corte y un color de pelo muy distinto al actual, retratada en una bahía, al fondo se miraba una gran estatua femenina que sostenía una antorcha y un gran libro; recortes de fotos de Europa y amigos en un _collague_ hecho por ella misma; Europa abrazando criaturas peludas que no existían en Asgard; Europa semidesnuda en un atrevido bikini de dos piezas a la orilla de una soleada playa.

Pero Loki apenas si vio de paso todo aquello, nada más percibió el ambiente en su conjunto, los colores, las sensaciones, los aromas: a cosméticos, afeites y perfumes demasiado femeninos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado en su ambiente viril y cerrado. Pero sobre todo estaba allí, pretendiendo hacerse una idea de la nueva situación y pretendiendo buscar su ropa entre la ropa dispersa, descuidadamente arrojada al suelo, a los muebles, a todas partes: había logrado hacerse de su camiseta, y ahora buscaba afanosamente sus pantalones, los descubrió más allá sobre el tocador, enredados en un sostén de copa generosa, ¿cómo habían llegado allí? Él tuvo que hacer una pausa para ver la provocativa prenda (como ni siquiera las Asgardianas más audaces tenían para usar), y el tacto con la lencería le trajo un recuerdo: una ráfaga de memoria que al principio fue borrosa, como si hubiese acontecido años atrás, pero que en un santiamén se tornó nítida:

Recordó sus manos sobre esa tela de satín, sobre el encaje del decorado, recordó sus dedos buscando dentro un par de pechos rosados, suaves, fragantes y ciertamente deliciosos, como las manzanas de Idun recién cosechadas que ponían en la mesa y que él solía morder con delicioso placer como ahora recordaba su tacto, gusto y olfato sobre los pechos de esa mujer que para él seguía siendo casi una desconocida.

"¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez que te acuestas con desconocidas!" Le recalcó su consciencia, y era cierto, sólo que esta vez no tenía ni idea del porque, ni del como, ni del en qué momento, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba con claridad?

Se mordió los labios en un gesto de confusión y sintió una punzada de dolor, por instinto se llevó los dedos a la boca y los vio levemente manchados de sangre: con el espejo del tocador justo enfrente, sólo tuvo que asomarse para ver el reflejo de su rostro (entre collares de cuentas y vistosos abalorios multicolor, calcomanías de mascotas caricaturizada y recados en papel de colores): los labios estaban amoratados y un mordisco profuso se incrustaba en el inferior. Ya te puedes imaginar la indignación que comenzó a invadirlo, desde el más largo cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Un nuevo rubor, esta vez más encarnado, brotó en sus mejillas, no sólo por la marca en su boca, sino por los hematomas que se descubrió en el cuello, en el pecho, en los hombros: no era la primera vez que Su Alteza Real el príncipe Loki dormía con mujeres inciertas, de hecho lo había hecho con cortesanas y prostitutas, pero sí era la primera vez que alguna mujer se atrevía a dejarle marcas de pasión en el cuerpo. Con rabia se tocó una vez más los labios y otro recuerdo vino presuroso: de él besándose transido de pasión con ella, ¿sólo con ella? A su alrededor había un ruido ensordecedor: risas, música discordante, voces, había humo, había calor y luces estrambóticas, pero para él todo desaparecía en el momento de besarse atrevida y desaforadamente con Europa…

¿Qué era eso? Casi se veía a sí mismo besando y acariciando con apuro el cuerpo de la midgardiana y haber sentido una pasión como aquella que engendra el amor arrebatado, ¡sí! Aquella atracción pérfida y desbocada que llegó a sentir por Sif en algún momento de su adolescencia, pero también esa emoción del bien amar, esa paz, ese Valhala instantáneo que significa llegar a besar los labios de alguien a quien se ama.

Los recuerdos ahora no cesaban, tampoco los besos, ¿pero cómo pudo haber sentido todo eso por una extraña que ahora no le inspiraba absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo pudo vivir ese vértigo, esa adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo? O, ¿esa felicidad sin límite al estrechar el juvenil cuerpo en sus brazos? ¿Una bebedizo de amor, tal vez? ¿Es que aquella mortal era una especie de bruja? Si no, ¿cómo explicar aquella arrebatadora pasión repentina que lo había traído hasta esa cama?

Sí, seguramente había sido víctima de un filtro de amor, algo que lo enloqueció al punto de perder la conciencia de sí mismo y no recordar desde que los chicos y él habían llegado a esa parte de la ciudad donde todo se pone algo feo y muy sórdido. Ellos tenían la intención de pasar la noche bailando y bebiendo en ese club de tercera, barato y sin prejuicios. Loki se dejó arrastrar nada más tratando de ver y aprender, de pasar desapercibido.

Entraron, ya los esperaban más amigos y amigas de Europa, todos del mismo estilo y la misma actitud. Las palabras, casi las mismas de siempre, la presentación de siempre y la historia que Europa les contó, todo bien…Sin embargo, se veía a sí mismo consumiendo a cantidades industriales las bebidas de los mortales, todo bien, porque para un Jotun o un Asgardiano los licores que hacen que a los mortales se le derrita el cerebro a ellos les saben a agua de frutas. Después los minutos y las charlas, las risas y recordar que más de una lo miraba con excesiva atención mientras él charlaba de cualquier tontería amparándose en el estado intoxicado de sus interlocutores (y de su estupidez natural) se garantizaba no tener que contestar preguntas quisquillosas, todo bien….¿Entonces? Ellas lo invitaron a bailar con insistencia, pero él se negaba alegando que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero qué diablos, ¿a esos brincos y zangoloteos los midgardianos le llamaban baile? ¿Entonces para qué carajo le habían obligado a aprender coreografías con el fin de ejecutar los bailes de la corte, si en otra parte del universo a esos contoneos sosos y estúpidos les llamaban bailes? ¡Al diablo!

Recordó que al pasar las horas se sintió lo suficientemente relajado para tolerar dejarse abrazar los hombros por una muchacha morena y exótica a la que todos llamaban Coco y que presumía ser la mejor bailarina en Albuquerque…Pero, y si todo estaba marchando tan bien, ¿en qué momento había comenzado el nefasto embrollo?

Había bebido sin sufrir ningún daño; había charlado; comido unos confites que ellos ofrecieron, "caramelos" dijeron y él no vio nada de extraño; había reído de esa chusma patética, de esa plebe irracional e incivilizada de la que estaba rodeado, y comprobó porque los dioses se habían marchado de ese planeta hacía tantos cientos de años, como si para ver la decadencia de una raza se necesitaran seres superiores…

Y si sólo habían sido eso, ¿por qué en un momento de la noche comenzó a sentirse tan eufórico, relajado, divertido, extrovertido e incluso voluptuoso? El recuerdo de cuando se encontró charlando de quien sabe que tema absurdo con Europa y como de repente empezó a sentirse extrañamente atraído, a verla como si ella fuera la única, la primer y la última mujer en todo el ámbito de los nueve reinos, la más sensual, la más perturbadora de todas ellas; como si él hubiese estado anhelando por sus amores durante años y por fin viera cumplido sus deseos, consumarlos, hacerlos realidad con ese ardor.

Estaba eufórico, ella también, estaba febril, ella también…Le era imposible saber cómo habían llegado a ese domicilio (después escucharía entre chascarrillos que habían tenido que "llegarlos"), por fin había imágenes aglutinándose en su mente: recordaba incluso haber entrado a esa habitación quitándose la camiseta con gran ansia y exasperación; sentir las caricias de ella trepadoras, acaloradas, indecentes y ansiosas sobre su espalda, su pecho, sus caderas, sus nalgas, su sexo aun escondido: las caricias sabían a violencia, a rabia, a lujuria en su máxima expresión, eran caricias que en ratos lastimaban, el recordaba haber gemido más de una vez por esa mezcla de dolor y placer por tan delgada línea separados, recordaba haber sido desvestido, despojado de sus pantalones en una sola experta maniobra, luego de ser arrojado a esa cama con sabanas de niña; sentir las piernas fuertes y macizas de ella abriéndose en torno a él, sobre él, sus manos que no paraban, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes tampoco: iban, venían, subían, bajaban; los dedos que buscaban con empeño entre sus piernas y jugaban con su virilidad despierta, con todo lo demás, y él que no sabía si reír, gemir, parar, seguir o recitar en voz alta versos obscenos, mientras que la muchacha se deleitaba en saborear la circunferencia de su ombligo, luego de haberle hecho los honores a cuello, pecho, hombros, pelvis…(aún podía sentir la frescura de su saliva sobre la piel erizada).

Cerrar los ojos y abrirlos, sentir todo al mil por ciento como para dejarse montar, morder, lengüetear, arañar, insultar e incluso hasta golpear (recordaba haber recibido una bofetada). A él siempre le gustaba poseer a sus hembras, no ser poseído por ellas, pero esta vez, en medio de esa locura, ni tiempo tuvo para resistirse: entre las caricias audaces y los sentidos en su punto máximo de ebullición, en un santiamén se sintió dentro de ella, menearse dentro de ella por el compás que a la joven se le antojaba darle, y él que se sentía más dios, más poderoso, más sobrenatural e irónicamente más hombre, a pesar de estar siendo montado por una plebeya midgardiana que le ofrecía la carne a su tacto: las grandes manos de él sobre el par de senos generosos y jóvenes, engarzadas en las nalgas turgentes que le gustaba apretujar contra él.

Pero en algún momento el carácter emergió y el gran señor quiso hacer alarde de esa sensación indescriptible de poder que le invadía. Se incorporó para enseñarle a esa criatura como es que posee un dios- príncipe, trató de avasallarla e esta vez los dos cara a cara, a centímetros de que sus narices chocaran, sentados en ese colchón que amenazaban con desvencijar. Aferrando los muslos tersos entre sus largos dedos, él ahora se impondría mientras que otra sesión de besos encarnizados estaba por desatarse.

Gemidos, falta de aire, taquicardia: él logró ahora estar por encima de ella y repasar cada centímetro de la piel de su cuello, de torso, ella a aferrarse con uñas y fuerza contra su espalda, cuando sintió labios y lengua sobre su cuello y en descenso. Unos minutos más solamente, y con un beso trastabillante llegó el momento para ambos y se quedaron vibrando uno contra otro como dos cuerdas de violín en ejecución: una convulsión de escasos segundos que son, cuando se ha conseguido con eficacia, una utopía, ellos lo sabían... Unos instantes que así como llegaban se iban, pero que su paso dejaban un espasmo que ella sintió en las entrañas y en el que ahogó un gemido mordiendo sin pudor los labios de su amante quien sólo profirió un leve quejido de un dolor apenas distinguible en medio de su placer (como hace mucho no sentía), y la sangre se dejó escurrir en la almohada en una mancha que Europa nunca pudo limpiar por completo.

¿Y qué pasó después? Seguramente se quedaron dormidos, él no sabía, él no podía estar seguro pues todo el episodio estaba a partes velado, recortado y desparpajado en la memoria del dios reducido nada más y nada menos que a hombre, uno que se había quedado prendado de las últimas escenas de los recuerdos hilvanados. Absorto y casi suspendido en otra dimensión no se percató de la presencia de un tercer ser en la habitación sino hasta que sintió un cuerpo peludo y tibio refregándose entre sus pantorrillas: la sensación del todo extraña para él y el momento de trance hicieron que se asustara al grado de proferir una voz y brincar sobre sus sitió tirando casi toda su ropa al suelo. Vio entonces una criatura que había saltado al tocador a causa del grito, era pequeña, toda llena de pelo, sus enormes y verdes ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, estaba husmeando el aire con gran dedicación sin dejar de mecerse sobre sus dos pares de patas y el equilibrio de una cola larga. Qué perturbador resulto para Loki quién no sabía que se trataba de un gato domestico carente de toda maldad o intención premeditada, sin embargo, el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a Europa que se había incorporado de un santiamén, él logró ver la silueta a través de las cortinas (su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba confundida pues se sobaba las sienes con una mano, de repente fijó su vista en él, acto seguido pareció crisparse, era evidente que aquello tampoco se lo esperaba: "¡oh no! ¡Otra vez no!", pensó ella).

Para entonces había recordado que hasta hace unos minutos tenía la firme intención de salir de allí, de modo que intentando ponerse la ropa interior, trastabilló y se apresuró a salir de esa habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella asomó la cara por entre las cortinas y lo llamó:

-¡No te vayas, por favor, vuelve!...-dijo brincando de la cama y haciendo acopió de todas sus ganas para lidiar contra la terrible jaqueca por resaca que le taladraba el cráneo. Con premura tomó una camiseta vieja y enorme que tenía en un perchero cercano. Mientras se la ponía se decía a sí misma- ¡debo evitar hacer esto! ¡Debo dejar de hacer esta clase de cosas!

Para cuando ella alcanzó el umbral de la puerta que él había dejado abierta, lo halló bajando las escaleras mientras intentaba subirse los pantalones vaqueros sin mucho éxito, cuando ella lo llamó:-¡Espera! -Él perdió la medida de los escalones y resbaló sobre su trasero, sólo pudiendo salvarse al agarre de sus manos fuertes contra las barandillas del pasamano.

-¡¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella dándole alcance y al llegar - ¡Oh! ¡_Ojos verdes_, eres tú!

Casi tan sorprendida como él, Loki la miró con más confusión aún, ¿de modo que no estaba consciente de que había dormido con él? ¿De modo que había sido escogido al azar entre un manojo de hombres como se elige una baratija de entre una pila de…cosas? ¡¿Así con ese desenfado, con esa desfachatez improvisada que lo mismo le daba escoger un trotamundos que un príncipe? De Asgard, de Jutonheim, príncipe, hijo de monarcas, descendiente de una antiquísima alcurnia; a eso se aferraba su soberbia temeraria cuyo orgullo se rebelaba por encima del destierro, la humillación y la desgracia, y, ¡mira que venir a parar a la cama de una, de una…mujer pública! Sí, porque para él no existía otro concepto a denominar a la que se acuesta con el primer beodo que se cruza en el camino, en Asgard no existía otra forma de llamarla que….Verdad era que la mente del dios se llenaba de sinónimos .Estaba enfadado, sentía que bullía por dentro, no sólo usado, sino que, puesta esa verdad ante sí, eliminaba todo ápice de un interés particular y verdadero en él y lo reducía a una simple casualidad, un hecho fortuito, un trivialidad, y se sintió más atado a la inmanencia que de costumbre, más insignificante…Juraba por todos los reinos del Yggdrasil que hacía uso de toda su contención y paciencia para no cobrarse a bofetadas aquella afrenta, y la mirada chisporroteante que de reojo le dedicó le hizo verla con los cabellos desparpajados, el maquillaje de los ojos estropeado y las pecas de las mejillas expuestas al natural; balanceada en cuchillas junto a él sobre el par de piernas que prácticamente se la habían presentado en aquella parada de autobús y que ahora estaban bien desnudas y erizadas, sus senos turgentes que eran más que obvios debajo de esa horrible camiseta cinco tallas más grande que ella. Él no estaba seguro si ahora de verdad se había vuelto loco, pero bien loco, pues la vio hermosa y tierna debajo de los cosméticos, el peinado y la ropa rebuscada. De repente se dio cuenta que la mujer fatal que lo había seducido horas antes, no era más que una niña boba y desgreñada que lo miraba con ojos preocupados e interrogantes.

-_Ojos verdes_, ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estas bien, por favor!- y se levantó de su sitio en la escalera mientras balbuceaba – te juro que anoche todo eso que pasó en el club estuvo mal, muy mal, yo, ¡yo debí de haber hecho algo para evitar que te metieras tantas cosas! _Ojos verdes_, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Yo no sé, estaba tan intoxicada, ¡y esos malditos cretinos! - y decía y hablaba para ella misma, seguida tan sólo por la mirada ahora inquieta e intrigada de Loki que no atinaba a moverse de la escalera, ni de articular un solo musculo escuchando el monologo de la chica - Y yo no debí de haber seguido tomando, no, debí detenerlos, no perder la cabeza en esta forma, esto pudo haber sido muy grave, mucho muy grave, pudiste haber muerto! De verdad, ¡jamás había visto a nadie, pero a nadie consumir como tú lo hacías! A todo esto, ¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No quieres que vayamos al hospital, que llame a un medico? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Decía ella acercándose de nuevo a él cautelosamente, como si estuviera ante un frágil _diente león_ al viento, pero ooooh, ¿qué era todo eso que ella decía? Intoxicación, ¡tenía que ser! Pero acaso, ¿era tan grave? Ella hablaba de ir a un hospital, y…

-¡No gracias! A decir verdad, tú debes saber lo bien que me encuentro, ¿no?- agregó él en una actitud entre fastidiada y altanera, relajando su posición aferrada al pasamanos, dijo aquello enfatizando que su estado de salud debía ser una absoluta obviedad para la ella, que había hecho un uso tan vigoroso de él.

Y quien sabe como lo dijo él, con ese rostro suyo que expresaba tan certeramente algo, con esos ojos finos ventana abierta a su alma, que ella entendió inmediatamente la intención, entonces relajó su preocupación, suspiró y dijo: -Tienes razón…Aunque me perece extraordinario que estés como si nada, con todo eso que te "metiste" pudiste haber exterminado a un caballo…- y de nuevo su rostro se contrajo en preocupación y extrañamiento, volvió a sentarse junto a él en el escalón, con los ojos fijos y serios, preguntó- oye, se que en realidad somos un par de desconocidos y que no sabemos maldita cosa el uno del otro…

-¿Eso lo dedujiste tú solita?…

-Pero dime… ¿eres suicida? ¿Estás tratando de matarte?

-Nnno, no lo creo- dijo Loki estremecido por la idea del suicidio.

-Bueno, entonces es un milagro que hayas amanecido, ¡y yo soy una tonta, maldita ebria! Estaba demasiado drogada para saber lo que hacía, pudiste haber muerto aquí, o pudiste haber sido un loco desquiciado dispuesto a matarme, o…¡hacerlo sin protección y en ese estado! Eso de veras fue estúpido…pero dime, ¿no estás enfermo de algo verdad?

-¡Basta con eso! No tengo maldita enfermedad de ninguna clase!- dijo y se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿ qué quería decir ella con eso de la protección? ¿Qué quería decir ella con la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo?

Todo aquello que ahora le resultaba extraño, en meses lo llegaría a comprender casi a la perfección. Entendería porque ella estaba tan preocupada y anonadada, caería en cuenta que lo que ingirió aquella noche no habían sido inofensivos caramelos, sino fórmulas alucinógenas, drogas, grandes cantidades de sustancias que a un humano común y corriente lo habrían conducido a una fosa; pero también descubriría la que él en su momento llamó "la maravilla de la anticoncepción", una serie de métodos y trampas (algunas químicas) para evitar la procreación, cosas que muy lejos estaban de existir en Asgard. Protección: cuando él descubrió lo que quería decir, ¡juró por las barbas de Odín que hasta el mismísimo Fandral se moriría de envidia!, "¿de modo que los midgardianos se las habían ingeniado para poder ejercer una sexualidad sin temor a engendrar bastardos a diestra y siniestra?" Aún con sus fallas y anomalías, ¡eso sí que era avanzado! Al menos para él, para la cultura conservadora de Asgard.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, a esa hora, él tuvo que fingir que le entendía: tarea agotadora, difícil, sin embargo no se le dio la gana contestara nada más, se levantó, se acomodó los pantalones, y aún con el torso desnudo comenzó a encaminarse a la que parecía la puerta de salida, una de madera que estaba en dirección recta a la escalera.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A desaparecer…No tengo nada más que hacer aquí y tampoco estoy muy seguro de decir que fue un placer conocerte…Dejémoslo así, ya tuvimos suficiente el uno del…otro.

Europa se quedó callada un momento viendo como el hombre se dirigía a la salida aún a medio vestir. Ella suspiró, se encogió de hombros y dijo: -Tampoco es que te des a querer pero te aseguro que mi intención desde el principio fue la de ayudarte…desinteresadamente.

Loki se paró en seco, jamás había escuchado declaración tal de alguien admitiendo libremente una afirmación altruista e igualmente no la creyó en lo absoluto: -Sí, se ve que no tomaste nada a cambio…- dijo él con la sonrisa más socarrona e irónica que se sabía.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! No es que te violé, mi querido amigo…Hasta donde yo recuerdo estabas muy a gusto…

-Seguro, pero no recuerdo que me hayas preguntado…

-¡Eso no cuenta para nada! Además estábamos muy drogados- dijo desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado, como si intentará encontrar algo en las paredes de la casa.

-Lo sé, según tú ni siquiera eras consiente de con quién te ibas a re…relacionarte…- y de nuevo ese sentimiento de desvalorización y rabia le llegó.

-Oye, ¡no seas tan dramático! Bájale a esa cantaleta, ¡ni que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho! Tienes bastante experiencia, no te podría creer que seas un inocente casto- lo miró de reojo con una mirada de picara y traviesa.

- Experiencia…

-¡Sí hombre! Lo que digo es que eres…eres muy bueno, de hecho…

Eso a Loki lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba que una mujer de un reino tan lejano y que igualmente, parecía saber mucho de las artes carnales, lo juzgara como un buen amante, de alguna manera lo halagó, parecía que nunca le habían hecho un cumplido tal, o al menos él nunca se quedaba a escuchar que tenían para decir las mujeres con las que había llegado a intimar.

-Eres bueno- continúo ella ahora sonriendo coquetamente, poniéndose de pie, jugando con su cabello despeinado, acercándose unos pasos a él- fuiste muy intenso mas no salvaje, atrevido pero no un cerdo, creo que tienes estilo y además… eres muy (sus ojos color miel sobre el cuerpo de Loki)… lindo.

A menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro él la pudo ver casi felina, reflejándose en sus pupilas, en su mirada confundida: -¿Yo lindo?….-dijo dubitativamente…

-¡Oh sí! Mucho, ¡no me vayas a salir con que no eres consciente de eso! Todos los hombres son consientes de lo que tienen, los guapos y sensuales con mayor razón, y en esa escala yo diría que estas muy bien ubicado…eres un …bomboncito- y con un mohín de picardía contuvo el impulso de poner una mano encima sobre su torso, fue una mímica y una mirada que traspasó al asgardiano al punto de la turbación, pero también de la voluptuosidad, cuando ella se alejó de nuevo y le observó las nalgas firmes, los muslos torneados, la espalda angosta debajo de la horrenda camisetota, y por todas las llamas de Muspelheim, que no le disgustaba, y eso que ni siquiera entendía con certeza porque lo llamaba- ¿bomboncito?

-¡Sí, lo eres!- respondió ella mirando de nuevo a los ojos- una cara tan linda y un cuerpo tan …

-Ya…y, ¿por eso tenías que…que montarme, morderme, arañarme?

-¡Oh! ¡Eso!...Cielos, verdad que te dejé una que otra marca, no te apures, eso se te quita y además….sólo es prueba de todo lo que me hiciste sentir…- y se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta para irse a sentar de nuevo a la escalera.

Esa respuesta Loki no se la esperaba, pero tenía que admitir que la mujer era muy astuta al lograr sanar el rencor mórbido por aquel episodio. De cualquier forma, no cambiaba de idea con respecto a marcharse de allí, así que terminando de ponerse la camiseta, fue hasta el picaporte pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo girar, ella agregó: -Si te vas justo ahora presiento que no volveré a saber nada de ti…

-Esa es…la idea…

-¿De veras eso quieres?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea, para nada. Si sales por esa puerta, en este momento, no tendré oportunidad de devolver los buenos favores que recibí cuando llegué a este país sola y sin conocer a nadie. Estaba totalmente desamparada, no sé si tanto o más que tú, pero en el momento preciso en que puse mis pies de inmigrante sobre suelo americano, te juro que no sabía que iría a ser de mi. Atravesé el Atlántico en barco, como antes, y…después de días y días de viaje un día llegamos a la bahía, estábamos ya bajo la sombra de la Estatua de la Libertad. Mira, resultaba que yo era libre, ¡totalmente libre para nada! ¿Y qué iba a hacer con todo aquella maldita libertad sin perspectiva? Estaba desamparada, y ni siquiera tenía la idea de cómo sobrevivir, pero así como el camino ha estado lleno de cerdos… me topé con gente buena que me ayudó desinteresadamente. Desde entonces, no lo sé, es como si quisiera retribuir un poco a la vida por esa suerte y…sé lo que se siente estar sólo y jodido en un país que no es el tuyo, a miles de kilómetros de donde naciste….

El monologo de la muchacha había logrado detener a Loki quien ni soltaba el picaporte ni se decidía hacerlo girar.

-"Nunca olvides de dónde has venido… ¡qué Dios te bendiga, quien quiera que seas!"….Palabras que leí en…bueno, poco después de llegar, la historia es un poco larga, lo que quiero decir es; me gusta ayudar los inmigrantes en desgracia, somos…somos como una hermandad, ¿sabes? Nos protegemos los unos a los otros, conseguimos empleos, tratamos de estar a salvo…(bajó la mirada, suspiró) Te lo digo por experiencia, estando solo es mucho, mucho más difícil…

"Si tan sólo tuviera mis poderes conmigo, sin embargo ella tiene razón, estoy tan atrapado y confuso como un chiquillo…". Pensó Loki, quien no se atrevía a aceptar, ni ante sí mismo, que estaba prácticamente tan desamparado como aquella vez entre las ruinas del palacio de Jotunheim.

-Si te vas, _Ojos verdes_, puedes probar suerte haya afuera y darte cuenta que no es malo ni vergonzoso necesitar ayuda, todos necesitamos algo en esta vida a fin de cuentas, ¿no crees?

Loki no respondió, con la mano sobre el picaporte metálico, otra vez bifurcaba su suerte: abrir, salir, no mirar atrás, lanzarse al vacío de lo ignorado; quitar la mano de ese picaporte o retroceder, quedarse, averiguar, ceder… Miró al vacío y comprendió que ella tenía razón, sin embargo su orgullo empecinado lo aguijoneaba, lo mordía como un bicho ponzoñoso dispuesto a sacarlo de quicio y hacerle decir algo como: -Te concedo el derecho a la duda, sin embargo, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda…

-¡Vaya! Si que eres duro, ¿eh? Dices que no a las primeras de cambio y ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata…Esta bien, aunque si cambias de opinión...Bueno, si es que te marchas podrías por lo menos tomar el desayuno o asearte…

Oferta sumamente tentadora esa última: ya suficiente asqueado se sentía a sí mismo por andar andrajoso, con los cabellos sucios, la barba a medio crecer como para no aceptar sanearse un tanto, rescatar un poco de la dignidad del otrora elegante y prolijo príncipe asgardiano.

-Está bien, eso sí es loable…bueno, yo…podría aceptar…

-¡Me alegra! Bueno, la vanidad es la vanidad, ¿no?- se sonrió y puso de pie de nuevo- al menos hay partes humanas en ti…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque con esa actitud tan arrogante actúas como si fueras un ser… No sé, que lo puede todo, un dios o algo así...No te creas, sólo estoy jugando…

Loki entrecerró los parpados ante el asertivo comentario de la joven, aún sin atreverse a seguirla, tuvo que ser animado por ella, quien ya ascendía la escalera: -Vamos, es por aquí, el baño está allá arriba al fondo del pasillo- él la siguió sobre la escalera de madera forrada con una alfombra algo vieja, áspera y de mal gusto.

Como ella había dicho, el baño estaba al final del pasillito. Ella le indicó podía ducharse ya mismo, que no tenía que preocuparse por una muda de ropa pues al parecer tenía algo perteneciente a un amigo que podía calzarle bien a él: "Es tan alto como tú, Yurín, ya lo conociste anoche". Ropa midgardiana y ahora prestada, bueno, ¿qué diablos? Si la que llevaba puesta era robada, además, recordando al tal Yurín le pareció ligeramente aceptable dado que el tipo parecía limpio y acicalado, a ver qué pasaba esta vez.

Minutos después se halló solo en aquel cuarto de baño midgardiano del que se tenía que imaginar para que era cada cosa, pues era del todo distinto a lo que conocía como una habitación de aseo: para empezar no había bañera, ya no esperaba una como la suya echa de bronce, pero al menos algo parecido. En lugar de eso vio un biombo simple de cristal traslucido, un tubo alto empotrado en la pared con una especie de aspersora apuntando hacia abajo, un piso de azulejos: los más ordinarios, rosados y patéticos que él hubiera visto en toda su vida (que no aquellas maravillas de mármol y alabastro con los que se adornaban las piscinas y baños en las estancias de los príncipes), dos llaves con iniciales inscritas. Con cautela Loki hizo girar una de ellas y como lo supuso el agua comenzó a caer de aquel aspersor, entendió entonces que agua y fría y caliente debían mezclarse en el tubo y cuando consiguió mediar el agua se desvistió de nuevo: tenía que admitir que era un alivio y placer sentir el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo y sus cabello después de días, sin embargo sintió ardor en sus heridas: los labios mordidos y la espalda que ahora se daba cuenta, estaba arañada : "sólo es prueba de todo lo que me hiciste sentir", las palabras de ella en las que no quiso pensar demasiado calmaron un poco las molestias. Vio entonces botellas con productos químicos, de nueva cuenta extrañó la sofisticación asgardiana, pero el olor a polvo del camino, suciedad sedimentada que se desprendía de sus cabellos y de su cuerpo hicieron que dejara de lado remilgos.

Entonces escuchó que la puerta se abrió, era ella quien le traía la muda prometida: -La dejaré sobre el taburete- sintió la turbación de tener una mujer en el mismo lugar donde él estaba tomando un baño, ninguna criada en Palacio hubiera osado hacer tal cosa, pero al parecer su anfitriona era un ejemplo de desenfado- ¿todo bien haya adentro?

-Ehh… ¡creo que sí…sí!

-Puedes usar el gel y el _shampoo_ como quieras, es de chicas, pero no importa, igual sirve para lo que sirve….Y oye, que suerte que Yurin se compra montones de ropa como para que no le importe saber donde la deja- decía mientras estiraba la mirada para ver la silueta masculina dibujada entre el vapor de agua y el cristal translucido. Manía, picardía, ¿qué importa? Lo único cierto es que no iba a perder la oportunidad de deleitarse una vez más con esa vista sensual, ahora que estaba del todo sobria- …cómo te decía, Yurin es metro sexual y un poco gay, aunque no lo admite del todo, el chiste es que… ¡ compra más que las chicas y yo juntas!

Él pareció percibir la mirada, se quedó quieto debajo de la regadera y rogó que ella saliera, por ello no contestó, ni tenía, ni sabía que. Europa pareció captar la indirecta y después de encogerse de hombros, se marcho diciendo: -Mientras tanto iré preparar algo para desayunar, después a la ducha voy yo.

Una vez sólo y en paz se tomó el tiempo suficiente para bañarse a conciencia, le hubiera gustado rasurarse pero, ¿qué remedio? Cerró las llaves del agua, para entonces un vapor inundaba el baño con olor a _Cítricos exóticos y flores del valle, _o al menos eso decía la botella del_ Herbal Escenses _que había usado (¿Qué diablos era un _Herbal Esceneses_), pequeñas gotas de agua se condensaban. Él salió de la ducha y dio algunos pasos sobre el felpudo; vio la muda de ropa sobre el taburete, la toalla para secarse, frente a él vio también un espejo donde se reflejaba su cuerpo entero: limpio, vaporizante, mojado, desnudo. Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas despertaban aún más los poros de su piel: él se observó así mismo como si fuera la primera: la piel erizada de brazos y manos. En ese instante se dio cuenta de una gran verdad: ahora esos brazos, esas manos, esas piernas, ¡ese cuerpo era completamente libre! Sus piernas podían ir a donde ellas quisieran, sus manos hacer lo que ellas quisieran…Ya jamás estaría atado a la voluntad de un Rey, su padre. En su desgracia y exilio había derrumbado los dominios del gran Señor de Asgard; ya no era príncipe, pero tampoco vasallo; no había más palacios, pero tampoco yugos Reales: un huérfano, uno, ¡qué tal vez nunca tuvo porque seguir órdenes!

De súbito recordó el último episodio en que Odín hizo uso de su gran don de mando y lo mandó callar aún cuando él, sintiendo la carga de las tremendas consecuencias de su intriga, veía a su hermano y a su padre retarse y discutir como casi nunca lo habían hecho: -¡Silencio!- fue la orden, el príncipe pequeño la obedeció, retrocedió y se quedó callado…Pero ya no más, el muchacho ha devuelto la corona, entregado el titulo… ¡Ahora el muchacho puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana! Ha pagado la libertad por su precio.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,**

**Hola a las lectoras que me siguen y las nuevas que han decido dar click a esta historia.**

Primero que nada gracias a todas, dejen o no review, esta bien que pasen por aquí y lean este fic, y me perdonen por lo tardalona que soy, de hecho iba a seguir con este episodio, pero luego vi que ya me había extendido un poco y dije "mejor lo publico ya de una vez", por eso posiblemente no logré un final de episodio con expectación como me hubiera gustado, pero créanme cuando les digo que la historia se va a poner mejor.

Otra cosa MUY IMPORTANTE que quiero aclarar es: NO ESTOY, DE NINGUNA MANERA, HACIENDO APOLOGÍA A LA DROGADICCIÓN O AL SEXO IRRESPONSABLE, ya que son vicios y como tales tienen nefastas consecuencias, lo digo porque no quiero que se mal interprete mi discurso ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, más adelante se verá lo negativo que es. De hecho por esos temas que estoy tratando, más la escena de lemon o lime (cómo la catalogan uds?) es que estuve dudando entre si, conservar esta historia en la sección T, o cambiarla a M, no lo se la verdad.

De nuevo quiero pedir disculpas por mi gran tardanza, es que trabajar con un OC que lleva co protagonismo con Loki me esta resultando difícil, quiero construir el personaje lo mejor posible, también, quiero hacer de las situaciones lo más provechosas posibles, de modo que aveces las ideas tardan en venir a mi mente y es cuando doy gracias de no haber publicado aún XD, no se, es algo raro.

Gracias a Valdemar (a quien extrañamos por los fandoms de Facebook, y de quien deberían leer sus fics XD), a Laura y a Aloine, también a Mao, por dejar review =3, si alguna no le he contestado el review es porque soy un terrible, terrible desastre con mi organización de tiempo y aveces no paso por mi correo, pero créanme que aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en darme una opinión, y a las que leen sin dejar review igualmente: XOXO para todas =P.

Y pues sólo me resta desear que les guste, que lo disfruten yyy, nos vemos para la próxima, en donde conoceremos más de las "choco aventuras" de Loki en el extraño reino de Midgard =).


End file.
